


Rózsaszín köd

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lemon, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Friendship, Mary Sue, Minor Character Death, Mutual Masturbation, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Yaoi
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita szerelmes. A lány látszólag tökéletes: szép, okos, istenien főz, remek az ágyban, elviseli a sikoltozó rajongólányokat, a koncerteket követő kötelező kocsmázásokat, azt, hogy a párja rendszeresen olyan későn ér haza, amikor ő már alszik, sőt, azért sem hisztizik, mert a madárkalitka takarítása is általában rá marad. Egyetemre jár, de saját zsebből fizeti a tandíját, a rezsi felét is állja a közös lakásban. Nem rángatja Reitát vásárolni, se nyálas filmekre a moziba, és amikor a férfi hazatér egy fárasztó turnéról, forró fürdő és egy nagy tál puding várja őt otthon.</p><p>Uruha féltékeny. Legalábbis Reita így gondolja. Hiszen gyerekkori legjobb barátja mindent megtesz, hogy szétválassza őt és az imádott nőt. Folyton megjegyzéseket tesz, számonkéri a lányt, sőt, még nyomoz is utána. Reita már nem biztos benne, hogy a barátságuk ki fogja állni ezt a próbát.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Első fejezet

**Author's Note:**

> Címadásban nem vagyok valami profi, nézzétek el nekem.  
> A téma már nagyon régóta a fejemben járt, és hála a sok bevállalt éjszakai műszaknak, végre sikerült nekikezdenem. Remélem, tetszeni fog.  
> A bétázásért ismét nagy köszönet piciny kis húgomnak, myvision4free-nek!
> 
> Reita POV

Az erkélyen ül a kopott, fehér műanyag széken, a lábai felhúzva, miközben kávét szürcsölve, laposakat pislogva bámulja a napkeltét. Más párok a naplementét szokták együtt nézni, de mivel azt úgyis mindig lekéstük miattam, és nyáron elég korán kel ahhoz a nap, hogy még itthon találjon engem, váltottunk. Ilyenkor reggel az utcák csöndesek, még a tokiói belváros sem ébredt fel, a sárga napkorong két felhőkarcoló között kel fel, beragyogva az egyik sugárutat. A levegő kicsit csípős, engem nem zavar, amikor kilépek az erkélyre, de Hana-chan egy vékony selyemköntöst csavart maga köré. A fehér anyagon átsejlik a fekete top, amiben aludt. Egy perc kell ahhoz, hogy rájöjjek, ugyanaz a top az, amit akkor viselt, amikor először szeretkeztünk.

Hanával véletlenül botlottunk egymásba a sarki kisboltban. Mindketten egyszerre nyúltunk ugyanazért a csokiért – az utolsó KitKat volt a polcon -, és ő végigkarmolta a kezemet a hosszú, vörös műkörmeivel. Azt sem tudta, hogyan kérjen bocsánatot, én viszont cseppet sem haragudtam rá – hogyan is haragudhattam volna egy ennyire gyönyörű nőre? Végül nekem adta a KitKatet, és elköszöntünk.

Azt hittem, soha többé nem fogok találkozni vele, amit kicsit sajnáltam is, de a kasszánál ismét egymásba botlottunk – ezúttal én voltam a béna, ráléptem a szoknyája szegélyére, mert szokás szerint elfelejtettem a lábam elé nézni. A sűrű bocsánatkéréseknek jóízű nevetés lett a vége, telefonszámot cseréltünk, és egy héttel később már meg is ejtettük az első randit, másnap a másodikat, harmadnap pedig már a lakásán szeretkeztünk.

Pontosan emlékszem minden részletre arról az éjszakáról: a pafümje illatára, az akkor már rövidre manikűröztetett, halványrózsaszín körmeire, az ajkai ízére, de még arra a hajszálvékony repedésre is a plafonon, ami éppen a tapéta pillangómintájának közepén húzódott végig. Az a béke, ami akkor és ott körülvett, addig ismeretlen volt számomra, és többé nem akartam elengedni.

Nem terveztem, hogy szerelmes leszek. Nem azért, mert akkorákat csalódtam már – bár valljuk be, eddig egyik kapcsolatom se végződött túl szépen -, egyszerűen csak úgy éreztem, nem fér bele az életembe egy másik ember, akivel törődnöm kellene, hiszen a banda élvezett – és élvez most is - prioritást. De Hana levett a lábamról, még mielőtt észbe kaptam volna.

\- Olyan békés ilyenkor minden – sóhajtja. Bólintok és leülök mellé, a másik kopott fehér műanyag székre. Az én kezemben is kávé, de túl forró, én nem tudom olyan melegen meginni, mint Hana szereti. - Mit fogsz ma csinálni?

\- Fotózásra megyek. - Amihez persze semmi kedvem. Szívesebben maradnék itthon. Régen fel sem tűnt, mennyi felesleges időt töltünk a fényképész stúdiójában, csak amióta Hanával élek.

\- Egyedül?

\- Nem, az egész banda – húzom a szám. Régebben persze jobban örültem, ha nem egyedül kellett pózolnom a kamerának, a srácokkal mindig jókat ökörködtünk közben, de mostanában nem szívesen töltök a kelleténél több időt velük. Pontosabban Uruha az, akit kerülni próbálok. Amióta csak összejöttem Hanával, nem száll le rólam. Azt hiszem, féltékeny, csak még arra nem jöttem rá, kire: Hanára, amiért vele járok, vagy rám, amiért nekem végre összejött egy normális párkapcsolat.

\- Szóval Uruha-san még mindig utál engem? - nevet rám a bögréje fölött Hana, nekem pedig egy pillanatra megáll a kiskanál a kezemben, amivel a kávémat kevergetem. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Hana tudja.

\- Ennyire nyilvánvaló?

Hana csak mosolyog, és vállat von, mintha nem is igazán törődne a dologgal. Pedig nem olyannak ismerem, aki ne adna mások véleményére – ha van hibája, az éppen az, hogy folyton megerősítésre van szüksége. Ezért is szokta kiposztolni a blogjára, hogy melyik nap milyen ruhát vesz fel, vagy írja meg, éppen mennyi a súlya. Szüksége van mások pozitív kritikáira, egy-egy jól időzített bókra, hogy magabiztosan merjen végigsétálni az utcán.

\- Majd csak megbékél – mondja végül, és leteszi a bögréjét a kis műanyag asztalra. - Szerintem csak fél, hogy miattam elveszíti a legjobb barátját. Az egyik haverom mondta, hogy a férfiak folyton attól rettegnek, hogy belép egy nő a másik életébe, aki rövid úton hárpiává változik, megtiltja a péntek esti pókert, a hétvégi meccsnézést, és teljesen rátelepszik az életére.

\- De te egyáltalán nem ilyen nő vagy – nézek rá csodálkozva, mire elneveti magát.

\- Nem. Ezt te is tudod, én is tudom, de Uruha-san még nem. Adj neki egy kis időt, majd rájön magától is, hogy nincs mit féltenie tőlem. Felőlem akkor jársz vele kocsmázni, amikor akarsz. - Vállat von, feláll, és áttelepszik az én ölembe, akár egy kiscica, én pedig boldogan szippantom be a samponja illatát. - Vagy mondd meg, melyik a kedvenc sütije, sütök neki egy tepsinyit, hátha úgy sikerül lekenyereznem.

\- Egy üveg piával többre mennél. - Csak erre a kissé epésre sikeredett megjegyzésre futja tőlem. Hanának részben igaza van, jól látja a dolgokat, de túlságosan leegyszerűsíti a helyzetet, mit a női magazinok cikkjei. Vajon akkor is így gondolkodna, ha tudna arról, mit jelentett nekem Kouyou a múltban?

\- Akkor piát veszek. Pezsgőt... Azt szereti, igaz?

A szája az enyémre tapad, még érezni a kávé ízét az ajkain, és én néhány másodpercre megfeledkezem minden problémámról. Ám nemsokára csörög a telefonom, a menedzser hangja pedig kegyetlenül visszaránt a valóságba.

\- Ideje készülődnöm – állok fel kelletlenül, miközben óvatosan eltolom magamtól Hanát. - Nem akarok elkésni.

Miközben otthagyom őt az erkélyen, és a fürdőszobába caplatok, Uruhán jár az agyam. Nem akarom őt elveszíteni Hana miatt, de Hanát sem akarom elhagyni csak azért, mert a legjobb barátom gyerekesen viselkedik. Egyikőjük nélkül sem tudom – vagy akarom – elképzelni az életemet. Ruru volt az, aki mindig mellettem állt, aki sokáig tulajdonképpen az egyetlen igaz barátom volt, és egy ideig még annál is több. Sokat jelent nekem, hiszen nélküle én most... hát, nem is tudom, hol lennék. Valószínűleg még mindig Sagamiharában, valami lepukkant pékségben kevergetném a kenyértésztát.

~.~

Iskolás koromban nem voltam túl népszerű gyerek. Sőt, mondjuk ki, én voltam az a szerencsétlen, akit a többi srác előszeretettel használt boxzsáknak. Az uzsonnapénzemet csak azért nem vették el, mert otthonról vittem az ennivalót, amit a nagyi vagy a nővérem főzött.

Akkoriban ciki volt a házikoszt, és ciki volt a buta bilifrizura is, amit szintén a nagyinak köszönhettem. És bár az egyenruha elvileg arra lenne hivatott, hogy elmossa a társadalmi különbségeket, mindenki tudta, hogy a családom eléggé szegény. Nem nyomorogtunk, nem lett volna okom panaszra, de a többiekkel ellentétben én nem mehettem játékterembe iskola után, ami az ő szemükben kimerítette a lúzerség fogalmát.

Azt hittem, nem fogom túlélni a középiskolát. Az állandó piszkálások, a verések, a folyamatos cikizés nagyon betett nekem, legszívesebben inkább otthon maradtam volna, és ki se keltem volna az ágyból. Szerencsére Nagyapa ezt nem engedte, és hiába volt nyolcvan éves, egyszerűen kirángatott a takaró alól, vagy kipenderített az ajtón, ha szükség volt rá. Utólag nagyon hálás vagyok neki ezért, de akkoriban úgy éreztem, ő is, mint az egész világ, összeesküdött ellenem.

Aztán elkezdtem focizni. Az első edzésre Nagyapa vitt el – tulajdonképpen elelntmondást nem tűrő hangon rámparancsolt, hogy szálljak be a kocsiba, elvisz sportolni -, majd egyszerűen otthagyott, hogy boldoguljak valahogy. A szabályokat ismertem, de az iskolai tornaórákon kívül még soha nem játszottam, ráadásul húsz ismeretlen fiúval és egy szigorú képű edzővel kellett szembenéznem. Kényelmetlenül éreztem magam a vizslató tekintetük kereszttüzében, és sikeresen el is bénáztam mindent, amit csak lehetett: elestem a saját cipőfűzőmben, kétszer is lyukat rúgtam, és egyszer rossz kapura támadtam. Ahogy az várható volt, én lettem a csapat bohóca, és hiába játszottam egyre jobban és jobban, az első rossz benyomás még hónapok múlva is a fejem felett lebegett.

A fiúk mind másik iskolába jártak, mint én, többen osztálytársak voltak az egyik helyi gimiben. Kouyou is közéjük tartozott, mondhatni ő volt a falkavezér: a legmenőbb srác, a csapat sztárcsatára, akinek a szavain csüngtek a fiúk, és akit mindenhová lányok hada követett már akkor is. Én meg, a kis szürke egér, a bénácska fiú, irigykedve figyeltem őt a szemem sarkából. Soha még csak meg sem szólítottam volna, csak annyit beszéltünk, amennyit muszáj volt az edzéseken, még akkor sem társalogtunk, amikor éppen kettesben voltunk az öltözőben. Több hónapig ment ez így, aztán egy napon megtört a jég.

Aznap egy közepes erősségű földrengés miatt nem jártak a vonatok a városban, azt hiszem, a felsővezetékek rongálódtak meg néhány kidőlt fa miatt. Én kint laktam a külvárosban, messze az iskolámtól és a focipályától is, más közlekedési alternatívát nem választhattam, ahogy, mint kiderült, Kouyou sem. Az edzőnk felajánlotta, hogy hazavisz minket az aznapi tréning után, mi pedig hálásan elfogadtuk, és akkor, annak a kis ütött-kopott Suzukinak a hátsó ülésén Ruru egyszer csak beszélgetni kezdett velem.

Azt hiszem, mindketten meglepődtünk, mennyi közös van bennünk a rengeteg különbözőség ellenére is: ugyanazokat a filmeket, ugyanazt a zenét szerettük, és mindketten profi focisták akartunk lenni. Mire bő tizenöt perc múlva Kouyou kiszállt az autóból a házuknál, már barátok voltunk. Azután a nap után mindig vigyorogva mentem edzésre.

Nagyapa örült, mert észrevette, hogy végre valamit szenvedélyből, önmagamért csinálok. Szerettem a focit, és szerettem Kouyou társaságát, nem csoda, hogy a játék is egyre jobban ment, az edző folyton dícsért. Ráadásul a többiek is nyitni kezdtek felém, amikor észrevették, hogy Ruru velem barátkozik, aminek köszönhetően végre nekem is lettek haverjaim, akikkel edzés után a parkban lóghattam, amíg a vonatomra vártam.

Egy idő után már nem csak az edzések alatt és után lógtunk együtt: sokszor szálltam le a vonatról iskolába menet, és vártam meg Rurut annál a megállónál, ahol lakott, ő pedig suli után engem, a kapuban, mivel neki általában hamarabb értek véget az órái, mint az enyémek. Ráadásul sokszor sikerült is megakadályoznia, hogy az osztálytársaim elkapjanak az iskolaudvarról kilépve, hiszen vele senki sem mert ujjat húzni. Mindenki azt hitte, problémás gyerek, pedig semmi baj nem volt vele, leszámítva azt, hogy kicsit jobban lázadt a szülői szigor ellen, mint a legtöbb japán tinédzser.

Ruru megváltoztatta az életemet. Ő volt az, aki először adott egy gitárt a kezembe, és amikor inkább a basszusgitárt választottam helyette, még bátorított is. A nyári szünetben elvitt fodrászhoz, aki rendbeszedte a hajam, amennyire lehetett – és amennyire az iskola szigorú szabályzata engedte -, fokozatosan megtanított arra, hogyan álljak ki magamért, és hogyan védjem meg magam a piszkálódásoktól. Mire végzős lettem, a mindennapos verések megszűntek, és már nem is én voltam a suli legbénább sráca.

Kouyou-t nem érdekelte, hogy a családom szegényebb az övénél, egyenrangú partnernek tekintett mindenben, amit csináltunk. Minden szombaton, iskola után a parkban fociztunk, esténként a bandánkkal gyakoroltunk, aztán vagy nálam, vagy nála aludtunk. Akkorra már nem a foci volt a legfontosabb számunkra, hanem a zene, és már tervezgettük, hogy Yokohamába vagy Tokióba költözünk, és híres zenészek leszünk.

De mindennek ellenére, bár ő sohasem éreztette velem, én mindig tudtam, hogy Kouyou és köztem van egy óriási, akkor még áthidalhatatlannak tűnő szakadék. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy a többiek csak Ruru miatt barátkoznak velem, ahogy azt is tudtam, hogy sohasem leszek olyan menő srác, mint ő. A lányok csak utána futottak, velem nem nagyon álltak szóba. Kouyou már vagy tíz barátnőt elfogyasztott, én viszont még csak nem is csókolóztam. Miközben egyre rohamosabban közeledett az érettségi, én egyre bénábban éreztem magam emiatt, és ezt Ruru is észrevehette, mert még egy vakrandit is leszervezett nekem – amiből persze semmi sem lett, a lánynak cseppet sem voltam szimpatikus.

Aznap este letörten jelentem meg Kouyou küszöbén, és magam sem tudom, pontosan mi történt, de egy órával később megkaptam életem első csókját – a legjobb barátomtól.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ez csak egy rövidke bevezető volt, ígérem, a következő fejezet hosszabb lesz.  
> Ti kinek szurkoltok, Rurunak vagy Hanának?


	2. Második fejezet

A műteremben forróság van, de a hangulat hűvös. Mindenki idegesen bámul maga elé, csak Aoi tesz pár igen gyenge próbálkozást, hogy megtörje a fagyos légkört, de a poénjain nem röhög egyikőnk sem. Nem csoda, hiszen Uruhának hála már tönkre van téve a napunk.

Alig léptem be, már belém is kötött. Igen, elismerem, késtem – öt kerek percet, mert nem találtam a közelben parkolóhelyet. Kouyou viszont azonnal rákezdett az „ez is annak a nőnek a hibája” című magánszámára, és ha Kai nem fog le, tuti, hogy behúztam volna neki. Így csak a kiabálás maradt, amit döbbenten néztek a világosítók, a fényképész, a sminkeslányok, és sajnos a menedzserünk is, akitől olyan fejtágítást kaptunk, amit még évek múlva is megemlegetünk.

\- Nem értem, mi a fasz bajod van, Akira – morogja Uruha mellettem, mire elkerekedik a szemem.

\- Hogy nekem mi bajom? Ember, nem én estem neki a másiknak öt perc késés miatt! És nem én vagyok az, aki folyton azon mesterkedik, hogy tönkretegye az állítólagos legjobb barátja párkapcsolatát! - Nem tudok rajta kiigazodni. Mi történt azzal a Ruruval, aki mindig mellettem állt, aki bátorított, ha nőügyekről volt szó, akivel mindig mindent megoszthattam? Mintha kicserélték volna. Ez az ember nem az a srác, akivel együtt nőttem fel, ő sohasem szívná így a vérem.

\- Párkapcsolat, mi? Szép kis kapcsolat! Hagyod, hogy az a ribanc kihasználjon. – Ebben a pillanatban Kouyou leginkább egy kígyóra emlékeztet engem. Egy óriási, rosszindulatú ragadozóra. Nincs kedvem tovább hallgatni, ahogy Hanát szidja, ezért inkább felállok, és az egyik távolabbi sarokba sétálok, ahol a sminkes éppen az ecseteit tisztogatja. Kár, hogy ilyen kicsi ez a műterem, és nem tudok messzebb kerülni Uruhától.

Óráknak érzem azt a bő harminc percet, amíg rám kerül a sor a fotózáson. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a kapucnim az arcomba húzom – ma képtelen lennék elfogadható arcot produkálni, maximum dühösen néznék a kamerába. A fotósnak is, a menedzsernek is tetszik, és a srácok sem bánják, kivéve persze Uruhát. Látom a szemem sarkából, ahogy pofákat vágva sugdos valamit Aoi fülébe.

Amint vége van a fotózásnak, kirontok az épületből, és az autóm felé caplatok. A sarkon megállok venni egy doboz cigit – már rég leszoktam, de most úgy érzem, szükségem van rá. A nikotin mindig segített megnyugodni.

\- Nem, az úr nem kér semmilyen cigarettát! - szólal meg mögöttem Kai, mielőtt fizethetnék. Dühösen fordulok felé, miközben az eladó csak tanácstalanul bámul ránk a doboznyi koporsószeggel a kezében. - Most mi az? - von vállat mosolyogva, az arcán megjelennek a gödröcskék, amikért a rajongók annyira odavannak.

\- Esetleg megengednéd, hogy harmincegy évesen azt vásároljak a traffikban, amit szeretnék?

\- Nem. - Imádom Kait, tényleg, de ebben a pillanatban meg tudnám ütni őt is, hogy levakarjam azt a hatalmas vigyort a képéről. - Neked most nem cigire van szükséged, hanem egy barátra. Nekem pedig a világon semmi dolgom sincs ma délután.

A dobosunkkal vitatkozni meddő próbálkozás lenne, ezért inkább elismerem a vereségem. Kénytelen-kelletlen otthagyom a cigarettát a traffikosnál, helyette inkább veszek egy csomag rágót, és Kai nyomában a legközelebbi kis étterembe kullogok. Kai előbb mindkettőnknek rendel – meg sem kérdezi, mit szeretnék enni -, csak azután néz rám azzal a várakozó pillantással, amit annyira utálunk mindannyian. Az asztalon könyököl, a két keze az álla alatt, és mosolyog, még mindig mosolyog. Nem tudom, miért tartják a rajongók édesnek a vigyorát, rám az esetek kilencvenkilenc százalékában egyszerűen a frászt hozza.

\- Kai, nem én kezdtem! - Tudom, ez úgy hangzik, mint egy nyolcéves kisfiú kifogása, aki a játszótéren összeverekedett az osztálytársával, és pontosan így is érzem magam. Uruhával veszekedni egyáltalán nem olyan, mint két felnőtt ember vitája, sokkal inkább az óvodások szintjére emlékeztet.

\- Nem érdekel, ki kezdte – legyint. - Viszont, ha így folytatjátok, az egyrészt a banda rovására fog menni, de ami ennél is fontosabb, mindketten elveszítitek a legjobb barátotokat, és egyedül maradtok, mert Ruki, Aoi és én nem akarunk majd köztetek választani.

\- Nem fog a banda rovására menni.

\- Akira, ami reggel a fotózáson történt, az máris rosszat tett az együttesünknek. Nem munkaidőben kellene elintézni a veszekedéseket. - Közbe akarok vágni, de Kai az egyik kezét feltartva csendre int. - De én most nem erről akarok beszélni. Hanem rólad. Hogy vagy mostanában?

Rá akarom vágni, hogy jól, nagyon jól, de valahogy nem akar a nyelvem engedelmeskedni. Hazugság lenne, márpedig Kainak képtelenség hazudni.

\- Nem tudom – ismerem be. - Hanával minden olyan tökéletes, de Ruru... - Kai bólint, hogy érti.

\- Kedves lánynak tűnik, nem tudom, Kouyou miért haragszik rá annyira – mondja, miközben belekortyol a vízbe, amit a pincér éppen most töltött ki neki. - Te tudod, mi az oka?

Kai és a mindig lényegre törő kérdései... Pont, mint egy birkózó, aki övön alul támad. Mielőtt még észbekapnék, az arckifejezésem elárul, ezért kár is lenne tagadnom.

\- Nem vagyok benne biztos, de vannak tippjeim. - Most én előzőm meg, és teszem fel a kezem, mielőtt megszólalhatna. - Ne haragudj, Yutaka, de ez a dolog kettőnkre tartozik, neked semmi közöd hozzá.

\- Ezt tiszteletben is tartanám, ha hajlandóak lennétek felnőtt emberek módjára leülni, és megbeszélni a problémáitokat – vág vissza, és most már nem mosolyog, ami még ijesztőbb. - De amióta csak összejöttél Hana-sannal, ti ketten folyton egymás torkának estek. Igen, tudom, hogy Kouyou kezdte, de te is legalább ugyanannyira hibás vagy benne, mint ő. Fikarcnyit sem kezeled érettebben a helyzetet nála. Szóval, mielőtt még tönkreteszitek a karriereteket és vele együtt Rukiét, Aoiét, és nem utolsósorban az enyémet is, leszel szíves elmondani, hogy pontosan mi is folyik kettőtök között.

A pincér éppen ezt a pillanatot választja, hogy megjelenjen a rendelésünkkel, és én titokban hálás vagyok, amiért sikerült félbeszakítania a beszélgetésünket. Így nyerek egy percet, hogy átgondolhassam, mit is fogok mondani Kainak, bár az sem érne sokat, ha napjaim lennének felkészülni.

\- Nézd, ez bonyolult – sóhajtom, amikor a fehér inges férfi hallótávolságon kívülre kerül. - Nem szívesen mennék bele a részletekbe, legyen elég annyi, hogy történt valami a múltban, aminek, azt hiszem, Kouyou több jelentőséget tulajdonít, mint kellene.

\- Ti jártatok? - kérdez rá egyből Kai, én pedig zavarba jövök. Valószínűleg ez az arcomon is meglátszik, hiszen kedvenc dobosom most kerek szemekkel és tátott szájjal bámul rám. - Ti tényleg jártatok! Mikor?

\- Kai, ez ennél bonyolultabb – sóhajtok ismét. A gőzölgő tészta mellé könyökölök az asztalra, az arcom a kezembe temetem. - Nem jártunk. Ami köztünk volt, azt a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem lehetne párkapcsolatnak nevezni.

\- Akkor minek neveznéd?

\- Fogalmam sincs. - Tényleg nem tudom. Akkoriban, éretlen kamaszfejjel sokszor tettem fel magamnak esténként a kérdést, amikor a plafont bámultam a sötét szobában. Kouyou és én nem éltünk kapcsolatban, nem randizgattunk, sőt, neki tulajdonképpen volt akkoriban egy barátnője is. Én voltam a titkos harmadik, vagy talán még annyi sem. Tulajdonképpen csak hébe-hóba tettünk a másiknak egy kis „baráti” szívességet.

\- De lefeküdtél vele.

\- Kai, légyszíves, ne firtasd. Ehhez már aztán tényleg nincs közöd! - Szinte könyörgök, ami nem meglepő, hiszen ez a beszélgetés kezd egyre kínosabbá és kínosabbá válni.

\- Szóval? - Úgy tesz, mintha meg sem hallott volna. Addig nem fog békén hagyni, míg nem válaszolok. Ez a makacsság az, amiért olykor nagyon tudom Kait utálni. Mindig mindennek úgy kell történnie, ahogy ő akarja, különben teljesen rászáll az emberre.

\- Nem. Tulajdonképpen odáig sohasem jutottunk el. De kérlek, ennél többet már tényleg ne akarj tudni! - Ha választanom kellene, hogy anyámmal vagy Yutakával tárgyaljam meg a szexuális életem, hát biztos, hogy előbbire esne a választásom, még akkor is, ha a kamaszkori történeteim eléggé kínosak voltak. Nem akarom, hogy Kai megtudja, milyen ember voltam akkoriban, örülök, hogy csak évekkel később ismertük meg egymást. Nem szeretném, ha a fiatalkori baklövéseim alapján ítélne meg, hiszen már megváltoztam.

\- Jó, nem kérdezek, már csak egyet: szeretted őt?

Ezen nem is kell gondolkodnom, egyszerűen megrázom a fejemet. Az igazság az, hogy akkoriban azt hittem, igen, szerelmes vagyok Kouyou-ba, de hamar ráébredtem, hogy az csak egy illúzió volt. Akkor még nem is tudtam igazán, mit jelent a szerelem, csak azokból a sorozatokból ismertem, amiket a nővérem folyton nézett – és azoknak nem sok közük van a valósághoz.

\- És ő szeretett téged? - Az egymillió dolláros kérdés.

\- Nem. Nem hiszem. Nem tudom. Mostanáig azt hittem, hogy csak én voltam az, aki tizenéves fejjel egy ideig többet képzelt bele a dologba, mint ami az valójában volt. Mostanában viszont már nem vagyok biztos benne. Nem igazán tudok más magyarázatot találni a viselkedésére, mint hogy féltékeny.

\- Már korábban is voltak kapcsolataid – veszi fel végre Kai az evőpálcikáit, én azonban nem nyúlok az enyémekhez. Nincs étvágyam, ez a beszélgetés elvette azt a kicsit is, ami volt.

\- Lehet, de eddig még egy sem volt ennyire komoly - vonok vállat. - Talán ez szúrja Kouyou szemét.

Kai arcán újra megjelenik a mosoly, de ezúttal egyáltalán nem ijesztő, inkább úgy néz most ki, mint egy kisgyerek. Akármilyen makacs és akármennyire is szeret parancsolgatni, Kai semminek nem tud annyira örülni, mint a barátai boldogságának. Ez az a tulajdonság, amiért mindannyian olyan könnyen a szívünkbe zártuk.

\- Ennyire szereted azt a lányt?

\- Jobban, mint hinnéd.

~.~

 

Amikor hazaérek, az ajtó nyitva van. Hana utál nappal szellőztetni, azt mondja, utána hetekig érzi a csúcsforgalom füstjét a lakásban, ezért inkább a bejárati ajtót nyitja ki, hogy járjon a levegő. Nem nagyon értem a logikáját, hiszen a lépcsőház ablakain ugyanúgy be tud jönni a szmog, mindenesetre ráhagyom a dolgot.

Az előszobában víztől csillog a padló, ezért még kint leveszem a bakancsom, és csak utána lépem át a küszöböt.

\- Megjöttem!

\- Szia! - Hana egy kinyúlt rövidnadrágban és túlméretezett topban táncol ki a nappaliból, az arca piros, izzadság gyöngyözik a homlokán. Megint a szokásos felüléseit csinálta, mielőtt megzavartam. Meggyőződése, hogy az erős hasizom a hosszú élet titka. - Csak az előszobát mostam fel, esett, amikor hazafelé jöttem, és behoztam egy kis sarat. Nyugodtan gyere csak be!

\- Milyen kedves tőled, hogy beengedsz a saját lakásomba – vigyorgok rá, majd magamhoz rántom, és megcsókolom.

\- Ne csináld, izzadt vagyok! - kuncogja ajkaimnak, de cseppet sem ellenkezik.

Szükségem van rá az egész napos stressz után, arra, hogy a karjaimban tarthassam. A térde alá nyúlok, és a hálószobába cipelem, persze csak miután a lábammal belököm az ajtót, és elfordítom benne a kulcsot. Nem akarom, hogy a szomszéd néni hallgatózzon, már így is elég pletykával szórta tele a lépcsőházat rólunk.

Hana teste ugyan izzadt, de az illata egyáltalán nem kellemetlen, csak a dezodort és a sampont érzem rajta. Én vagyok az, aki letámadta, de most mégis ő irányít: a hátamra fordít, lefogja a csuklóm, és gyengéden csókolgatni kezd mindenhol, ahol csak ér. Az ajkai érintésére ellazunak az eddig merev vállizmaim. Le sem veszi a felsőjét, csak a nadrágtól és a bugyijától szabadul meg. Lassan mozog rajtam, lágyan ringatózik, miközben végig a szemembe néz, és összekulcsolja a kezeinket. Hana mindig tudja, mire van szükségem.

Amikor már egymás mellett fekszünk az ágyon, a hajammal játszik, és hagyja, hogy csak feküdjek ott félálomban. A legtöbb nő, akivel dolgom volt, szex után mindig figyelmet igényelt, bókokat, csókokat, finom érintéseket. Hana az első, aki hagyja, hogy egyszerűen elaludjak, miközben ő a hajammal babrál. Most azonban néhány perc elteltével kikel az ágyból, és felhúzza a bugyiját.

\- Nem akarom, hogy meggyulladjon a sütőben a vacsora, és leégjen a ház – ad magyarázatot a kérdésre, amit még fel sem tettem, és egy puszit nyom a homlokomra. Ő, aki a fél délutánt végigedzette, sokkal energikussabb, mint én, aki csak a kamerának pózolt. - Csak pihenj! Majd szólok, ha kész a vacsora.

Elbóbiskolok. Nem álmodok semmit, csak pihenek, fizikailag és szellemileg is, és amikor egy óra múlva Hana óvatosan felébreszt, úgy érzem, mintha egy teljes hétig aludtam volna.

A vacsora isteni, hihetetlen, hogy ezt egy egyetemista lány dobta össze – mesterszakácsoktól is kóstoltam már sokkal rosszabbat -, a mosogatóban a tiszta edények száradnak, az ablakok tiszták, pedig ma délután esett az eső, és sehol egy porszem.

\- Mikor van neked időd takarítani? - kérdezem mosolyogva, két falat között.

\- Nevetni fogsz, de nekem ez kikapcsolódás. Amikor takarítok, addig nem a vizsgákon és a beadandókon jár az eszem.

Megértem őt. Én az autószerelésben találtam azt meg, amit ő a takarításban, de sajnos nekem már alig jut időm a kicsikémre, szegénykém többnyire csak porosodik a garázsban. Minél sikeresebbek vagyunk, annál kevesebb a szabadidőnk, az esetek kilencven százalékában csak aludni és zuhanyozni járunk haza, és anyámnak is időpontot kell egyeztetnie a menedzsmenttel, ha meg akar látogatni. Bevallom, irigylem kicsit Hanát, és a majdnem gondtalan egyetemista életét. Neki legalább van rendszer az életében, tudja magát valamiféle napirendhez tartani, én viszont vagy úton vagyok, vagy azt sem tudom, holnap a város melyik pontján lesz jelenésem. De mindezek ellenére megéri, hiszen azt csinálhatom, amit szeretek, és ez a legfontosabb – ahogy Hanának is. Ő még csak most dolgozik az álmaiért.

Kicsit emlékeztet a húszéves önmagamra, arra a srácra, aki sok sikertelen próbálkozás után leült a legjobb barátaival, és megesküdött, hogy mindent feltesz egy lapra: vagy befut végre ezzel a bandával, vagy abbahagyja a zenélést, és normális munka után néz. Hana is hasonló cipőben jár, nem vették fel elsőre az egyetemre, de másodszorra, sőt harmadszorra sem, ám addig tanult, míg végül csak bekerült. A szülei le akarták beszélni az álmairól, a második sikertelen felvételi után azt mondták neki, válasszon valami könnyebb szakot egy kevésbé jónevű főiskolán. Egy nő különben sem dolgozik sokáig, férjhez megy, gyerekeket szül, ahhoz pedig nincs is szükség diplomára, mondták neki. Nevetségesnek tartom ezt a gondolkodást, a szülőknek bátorítaniuk kellene a gyereküket, vagy legalább hagyni, hogy a saját életüket éljék, és a saját hibáikból tanuljanak.

Hana végül megmutatta az anyjának és az apjának, mire képes. Hamarosan diplomázik, ő az évfolyamelső, és már meg is keresték néhány eléggé jó állásajánlattal. Azt még nem tudom, mennyi időnk fog egymásra jutni, ha dolgozni kezd, de azért örülök neki, hogy egyre közelebb és közelebb kerül az álmához.

\- A szüleim meg akarnak látogatni – töri meg az evés közben beállt csendet, aggódó pillantást vetve rám. - Azt hiszem, megneszelték, hogy együtt élek valakivel.

\- Jó.

\- Jó? Csak ennyi? - Elképedt. De miért is képedt el? Mintha a gondolataimban olvasna, felnevet. - Bocs, de még nem találkoztam olyan férfival, aki a szülők említésére ne akarta volna felhúzni a nyúlcipőt.

\- Figyelj, ha nem akarsz nekik bemutatni, elhúzok itthonról. De egyébként részemről semmi akadálya, egyszer úgyis meg kell ismerkednem velük. - Régen én is ódzkodtam az ilyen kötelező pofavizitektől, de ez most más. Hanával komolyabb a kapcsolatom, mint bárkivel volt azelőtt, természetes, hogy bemutat a szüleinek. Azt hiszem, már itt az ideje, hiszen együtt élünk, és biztosan az apjáék is nyugodtabbak lesznek, ha megtudják, hogy nem egy sorozatgyilkossal költözött össze a kislányuk.

\- Köszönöm. - Áthajol az asztal felett, és ad egy aprócska csókot a számra.

\- Szóval akkor nem szégyellsz engem a szüleid előtt? - vigyorgok rá, mire ő gondolkodást tettetve csóválja a fejét.

\- Szerintem anyám a világból is kimenekül, ha megtudja, mivel foglalkozol. Alig várom, hogy lássam az arcukat, amikor bemutatlak nekik.

\- Gonosz vagy.

Miután befejezzük a vacsorát, üvegedényekbe porciózza a maradékot, majd nekiáll mosogatni. Én csak ülök az asztalnál, és nézem őt. Egy gramm festék nincs az arcán, a ruhái úgy lógnak rajta, mint a zsákok, a haja kócos, ő mégis gyönyörű. Képtelen vagyok betelni a látványával, és máris hiányzik az érintése, hiába van itt, mindössze egy méterre tőlem.

\- Kérek szépen repetát! - nézek rá könyörgő szemekkel.

\- Azért igazán szólhattál volna még azelőtt, hogy elkezdtem mosogatni – sóhajtja, az arcomra pedig felkúszik a sunyi vigyor. Hanával néha nem beszélünk egy nyelvet, úgy tűnik.

\- Nem a vacsorából. Belőled – lépek mögé. A karjaim a tökéletesen vékony dereka köré fonom. Belecsókolok a nyaka hajlatába, majd gyengéden megharapom a fülcimpáját – tudom, ez az, aminek képtelen ellenállni.

\- Telhetetlen! - rivall rám tettetett haraggal. Cseppnyi ellenállás sincs benne, amikor megfordítom, és a hóna alá nyúlva felültetem a konyhapultra, a mosogató mellé. - Ugye tudod, hogy ide beláthatnak az utcáról?

\- Nem tud érdekelni. - Kurvára nem. Itt van ez a gyönyörű nő, és én akarom őt, most. Ha valakinek kukkolni támad kedve, legalább lesz egy jó napja, bár azt kétlem, hogy valóban látná, mi történik, hiszen nem a földszinten vagyunk.

Hanáról lekerül a top, rólam az agyonmosott pólóm, és megismételjük azt, amit egy órával korábban csináltunk, csak most én irányítok. Az agyam kiürül, csak ő létezik és én, most még az sem zavar, hogy összemaszatoljuk a pultot, ahogy az sem, hogy a könyökével véletlenül leveri a kedvenc kávésbögrém, ami ripityára törik a szürke járólapon. Tíz perccel később én takarítok össze, papírtörlővel mosom le a pultot, és egy lapátra söpröm a porcelánszilánkokat a földről. Hana közben csak néz engem mosolyogva, mintha meglepné, hogy egy férfi is képes megfogni egy seprűt.

Míg én fürdök, ő fogat és arcot mos, majd cserélünk. Utána bebújunk az ágyba, a puha takarók közé, én az oldalamon fekszem, ő a hátam mögött. A fejét a vállamra teszi, és apró kezének hosszú ujjaival köröket rajzol a bőrömre.

\- Amikor hazajöttél, nagyon letört voltál. Mi történt? - kérdezi, elrontva ezzel a tökéletes pillanatot.

\- Veszekedtünk Ruruval.

\- Akarsz róla beszélni?

\- Nem.

Hana nem olyan, mint Kai, ő megérti ezt a szót. Lekapcsolja az olvasólámpát. Öt perc sem kell, már alszik is, az egyenletes szuszogása csiklandozza a hátamat, és nekem is segít álomba merülni.


	3. Harmadik fejezet

Önkéntelenül is elmosolyodom, amikor kinyitom a régi cipősdobozt. Hana találta takarítás közben, én már egészen meg is feledkeztem róla, évek óta kallódott a cuccaim között. Biztosan betettem valamelyik nagyobb dobozba költözéskor, és onnan került az előszobaszekrénybe, a dobozban tárolt és soha nem hordott cipőim közé. A kis doboz nagy emlékeket hordoz: fényképekkel van tele azokból az időkből, amikor még iskolás voltam.

\- Tudod, ez volt az első focicsukám doboza - mondom Hanának. - A nagypapámtól kaptam. Kár, hogy nem ismerted őt, biztosan kedvelted volna az öreget. Szigorú ember volt, de remek vicceket tudott mesélni.

Felvackolom magam a kanapéra, és óvatosan kiveszem a képeket a dobozból. Egyenként, alulról fölfelé haladva nézem őket végig, mindegyiknél megállok, hogy elmeséljek egy-egy régi emléket, ami eszembe jut róla. Aztán a kezembe kerül a focicsapat képe, és Hana kezébe nyomom.

\- Na, megismersz rajta? - A színek tompák a fotópapíron, a minősége nem vetekedhet a mai sok megapixeles felvételekével. Hana egy darabig tanácstalanul keres rajta engem a sok fekete üstök között, de nem ismer fel. Nem csodálom, én sem biztos, hogy megismerném magam a helyében, sokat változott a külsőm azóta.

\- Ez Uruha-san, nem? - mutat rá az egyetlen szőkehajú srácra, mire nevetve bólogatni kezdek.

\- Ó igen, ő már akkor festette a haját. Házilag csinálta, azt hiszem, látszik is a képen, hogy elég bénán sikerült, de akkor nagyon menőnek tűnt. Így próbált lázadni a rendszer ellen - magyarázom tettetett komolysággal. - Ezzel pedig elérte, hogy az osztályfőnöke minden áldott nap beírjon neki egy intőt. Majdnem kicsapták, de hiába, akkor sem volt hajlandó visszafesteni a haját feketére.

\- Valahogy sejtettem, hogy mindig rosszfiú volt - nevet Hana. - Amiket eddig meséltél róla... hát, nem irigylem szegény szüleit!

\- Ha valaha gyerekem lesz, tuti, hogy nem fogom Rurut a közelébe engedni. Biztos, hogy elrontaná. Mindig elképesztő ötletei támadtak, és engem is mindig belerángatott a hülyeségbe. Volt, hogy három teljes hónapig voltam szobafogságban miatta.

\- Szóval ő vitt bele minden rosszaságba? - Hana a képre bök. - Ha megölnek sem talállak meg rajta.

\- Tényleg? Na, akkor segítek - hajolok a kép fölé, és mutatok rá az egyik sor szélén ácsorgó tizenhat éves önmagamra. - Látod, én vagyok az, a hülye orrú bilifej.

\- Jé, tényleg! - Hana hitetlenkedve néz előbb a képre, majd rám. - Itt valamiért valóban hülyén néz ki az orrod. Te mondd csak, plasztikai műtéted volt?

\- Dehogy, a frizura teszi! - vigyorgok rá. Én meg a plasztikai sebészet? Á, inkább akkor nagypapa koromban is kendőt hordok az orromon, hogy ne látsszon! Irtózom az orvosoktól, a tűktől, a szikéktől pedig egyenesen rettegek, amióta tizenegy éves koromban lenyúltak eggyel a torkomon, hogy felvágják a mandulám körüli tályogot. - Mindenesetre biztos, hogy ha akkor találkozunk, nem szereztelek volna meg magamnak olyan könnyen.

\- Miért, talán könnyen adtam magam? - vonja fel a szemöldökét. - Egyébként pedig a szöveged tette, azzal bűvöltél el, nem a két szép szemeddel. Szóval lehet, hogy a kis csúf orrú Akira-channak is lett volna nálam esélye.

Nem árulom el Hanának, hogy a csajozós dumámat Kouyou-tól nyúltam. Mint szinte mindenre az életben, arra is ő tanított meg, hogyan beszéljek a lányokkal - nagy nehézségek árán. Életem során volt részem nem egy meglehetősen kínos randiban, és azt hiszem, ha nincs Ruru, akkor még ma is egy pattanásos, béna szövegű szűzfiú lennék.

Tovább hülyéskedünk és sztorizgatok, elképeztő dolgok jutnak eszembe gyerekkoromból. Jól esik így tölteni a szombat estét ahelyett, hogy én is a többiekkel kocsmáznék. Megfáztam egy kicsit, így volt indokom lemondani a kötelező sörözést, aminek kimondottan örültem, még akkor is, ha tudtam, cserébe Hana több pohárnyi frissen facsart grépfrútlevet fog belémdiktálni a kötelező húsleves-hagymafőzet-mézes tea kombó mellett, hogy hamarabb meggyógyuljak.

\- Jé, ez de aranyos! - mutat fel egy képet Hana, és amikor alaposabban megnézem magamnak, elkerekedik a szemem. A csukott szemű, tátott szájú önmagamat látom sötétbarna takarók között. Ruru készítette, az ő ágyában aludtam aznap éjjel, és úgy gondolta, mindenképpen meg kell örökítenie a pillanatot. Azt mondta, cuki vagyok; és képes volt előhívatni annyi példányt, hogy minden csapattársunknak jusson belőle. Egy hónapon keresztül rajtam röhögött mindenki. - Hány éves voltál, amikor ez készült?

\- Tizennyolc. Tudom, nem látszik, de ez nem sokkal az érettségi előtt készült. - A képnek természetesen lenne története, csak úgy, mint a többinek, ám arról az estéről nem szívesen beszélnék Hanának. Ezért inkább elterelem a témát: felnézek a faliórára és látványosan ásítok egyet. - Szerintem feküdjünk le. Igaz, hogy holnap vasárnap van, de korán kell kelnünk, ha ki akarunk menni a szüleid elé az állomásra.

Éjszaka nem jön álom a szememre. Ki kell mennem az erkélyre elszívni egy cigit - évek óta próbálok leszokni, de a sok stressz miatt folyton újrakezdem -, sőt, még egy sört is kibontok magamnak. Hana vagy nem veszi észre, hogy nem vagyok mellette, vagy csak lusta kikelni az ágyból, de nem is bánom. Gondolkodni szeretnék, márpedig az többnyire magányos tevékenység.

A kopott műanyag széken ülök felhúzott lábakkal, a kanapéról hoztam ki magammal a pokrócot, hogy legyen mivel védekeznem a hideg ellen. A füst marja a gyulladt torkomat, köhöghetnékem támad, de csak a torkomat köszörülöm. Nem akarom, hogy felkeljen valamelyik szomszéd, aztán patáliát csapjon amiatt, hogy éjnek idején az erkélyen krákogok.

A telefonom fényénél nézem meg ismét magamnak a fényképet. A hátuljára Ruru kusza kézírásával van felvésve a dátum és a helyszín - 1999. november 28., Hiratsuka -, alatta pedig az akkor kitalált gúnynevem: Suzuki, a lajhár. Nem tudom, miért hitte, hogy ez irtó jól hangzik, ebből még szóviccet sem lehetne csinálni, a srácoknak mégis tetszett. Hetekig kellett elviselnem, hogy lajhárnak hívjanak. Ráadásul mindezt Kouyou képes volt azután megtenni, hogy megcsókolt.

Aznap este, tizennégy évvel ezelőtt, a sikertelen randimat követően, kétségbeesetten és elkeseredetten csengettem be a Takashima család ajtaján. Ruru anyukája spagettivel kínált, és hiába szabadkoztam, nem engedett fel az emeletre, amíg nem fogadtam el - amióta csak ismer, fel akar hizlalni -, így egy jól megrakott tányérral a kezemben sétáltam be Kouyou szobájába.

\- Mi vagy te, a kibaszott szobaszerviz? - röhögött rám a gitárja fölött, amit pengetett. - Egyébként nem randin kéne lenned?

\- Anyukád szerintem azt hiszi, éheztetnek otthon - tettem le az íróasztalára a tányéromat. - A randiról pedig inkább ne is beszéljünk, kész katasztrófa volt. Nekem ez nem megy, Kou. Egyszerűen nincs érzékem a lányokhoz.

\- Hülyeség - tette le a kezéből a gitárt és megpaskolta maga mellett az ágyat, mintha csak egy kisgyereket kínálna hellyel. Én engedelmesen lerogytam mellé a gyűrött barna takaróra. Nem volt megágyazva, Kouyou ahhoz mindig túl lusta volt, és a szüleinek jobb dolguk is akadt, mint az ő szobájának rendjével törődni. - Az a te bajod, Akira, hogy semmi önbizalmad sincs.

\- Szerintem egyszerűen nem vagyok sem jóképű, sem szórakoztató - vontam vállat. - De inkább ejtsük a témát!

\- Nem ejtjük - rázta meg a fejét Kouyou, mire sóhajtottam egyet. Tudtam, hiába is könyörögnék, akkor sem szállna le rólam. Már kezdtem bánni, hogy egyáltalán hozzá, nem haza mentem. - Figyelj, te igenis szórakoztató vagy. Csak gondolj arra, mennyit röhögünk együtt! Ha én élvezem a társaságodat, a lányok miért ne tennék? Csak meg kell tanulnod feloldódni a közelükben.

Eldőltem az ágyon, mint egy sószsák, és a plafont kezdtem el bámulni.

\- Nekem ez tényleg nem megy. Úgy értem, nem vagyok képes feloldódni a közelükben. Különben sem beszélhetek meg velük olyasmiket, amiket veled szoktam. A lányokat nem érdekli a foci vagy a Nintendo, és tuti, hogy körberöhögnének, ha benyögném nekik, hogy rocksztár akarok lenni.

\- Te hülye vagy. Pont ezzel a "rocksztár akarok lenni" dumával tudnád őket az ujjaid köré csavarni - forgatta a szemeit Kouyou, miközben ő is végignyúlt az ágyon.

\- Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy vevők lennének egy ilyen béna szövegre? - Utólag visszagondolva, akkoriban elég furcsa kép élt bennem a lányokról. Azt hittem, ők inkább a felelősségteljes fiúkat választanák, azokat, akik ügyvédek vagy orvosok akarnak lenni, vagy legalább kitanultak egy tisztességes szakmát, és dolgozni kezdhetnek az érettségi után. Azt hiszem, csak az győzött meg az ellenkezőjéről, amikor évekkel később megkaptam életem első rajongói levelét egy kislánytól, aki még csak élőben sem látott soha, de hosszú oldalakon keresztül bizonygatta, hogy én vagyok élete egyetlen szerelme.

\- Nem hiszem, tudom. Legalább egy éve a gitárommal csajozom, Suzuki - röhögte. - Márpedig ha nekem megy, neked is sikerülne!

\- Én ebben nem vagyok olyan biztos. - Az oldalamra fordultam, hogy Kouyou-ra tudjak nézni. - Azt hiszem, én reménytelen eset vagyok. Biztosan magányosan és megkeseredetten fogok meghalni, a csontjaimat meg majd a farkasok falják fel, tudod, mint abban a horrorfilmben az öreg nyanyáét, aki egyedül élt az erdőben.

\- Te tényleg hülye vagy - állapította meg.

\- Nem vagyok hülye, csak realista. Veled ellentétben, Kou, én nem vagyok népszerű srác - mutattam rá a lényegre. - Bennem nincs meg az, mint benned.

\- Két dolog hiányzik belőled: az ész, meg az önbizalom - morogta. Felállt, hogy kulcsra zárja az ajtót, aztán visszahuppant az ágyra. - Te most tényleg attól félsz, hogy szűz leszel a ballagáskor?

\- Ismerd be, le vagyok maradva, még csak nem is csókolóztam soha. - Felültem az ágyon, és szomorkásan megvontam a vállam. Tényleg reménytelennek láttam a helyzetem. Kouyou egy hosszú percig csak nézett rám, aztán hirtelen elvigyorodott. Visszahőköltem az arckifejezése láttán, ismertem én ezt a gonosz kis mosolyt, de még mennyire. Olyankor jelent meg az arcán, amikor újabb elképesztő ötlet jutott az eszébe.

\- Nos, ezen könnyen tudunk segíteni - jelentette ki, egy bólintással adva nyomatékot a szavainak. A következő pillanatban a szája az enyémre tapadt, és az ajkaim közötti kis résen a nyelve befurakodott a fogaim közé.

Fogalmam sem volt, hogy mi történik velem, ám Kouyou velem ellentétben tudta, hogy mit csinál. Egészen jól csókolt, bár kicsit gusztustalannak találtam a dolgot - mégiscsak a legjobb haverom volt, ráadásul valószínűleg reggel óta nem mosott fogat, és a nyelvének paradicsomszósz íze volt -, és annyira megdöbbentett, hogy utána percekig csak tátogni tudtam, mint a hal. Ő bezzeg nem jött zavarba. Mintha mise történt volna, keresett nekem a szekrényében egy pólót és egy alsót, hozzám vágta őket, majd közölte, hogy ha akarok, nála alhatok.

\- Te megőrültél! - förmedtem rá, amikor végre megtaláltam a hangom. Ám Kouyou maga volt a megtestesült nyugalom, nemtörődöm módon legyintett egyet.

\- Ugyan már, hiszen a lányok is egymáson gyakorolnak, mi miért ne tehetnénk ugyanezt? - Ezzel az érveléssel én nem tudtam vitatkozni. Kis hülyegyerek voltam, és hagytam, hogy Kouyou ebbe is belerángasson, ugyanúgy, mint minden más hülyeségébe. Nem az volt a baj, hogy megcsókolt. A probléma ott kezdődött, hogy nem volt hajlandó megállni egyetlen csóknál, én pedig nem tiltakoztam. Talán nem mertem, talán nem akartam, nem emlékszem pontosan, hogy végül a Kouyou iránt érzett csodálatom, a kíváncsiság, a megbolondult hormonjaim, vagy egyszerűen csak a félelem, hogy soha nem lesz barátnőm győzőtt meg arról, semmi furcsa nincs abban, ha a legjobb barátom különórákat ad nekem csókolózásból.

Ritka nagy marha voltam.

~.~

 

Shinjuku vasútállomásán, mint mindig, most is hatalmas a tömeg. Nem értem, Hana szülei miért ragaszkodtak ahhoz, hogy itt szálljanak le a vonatról, miközben lett volna kevésbé forgalmas és a lakásunkhoz sokkal közelebbi alternatíva is, de nem teszem szóvá a dolgot. Nem akarom, hogy azt higgyék, kötözködöm, ehelyett inkább udvariasan segítek cipelni a csomagjaikat, miután Hana bemutat minket egymásnak. Cseppet sem tetszik, ahogy a szülők tetőtől talpig jó alaposan megnéznek maguknak. Ilyenkor jön jól a pókerarc, amit a cégnél kötelező jelleggel mindenkinek meg kellett tanulnia, nehogy zavarba jöjjön egy-egy interjú közben feltett kínos kérdéstől.

Hana szülei voltaképpen egész kellemes, ám nagyon is unalmas emberek. Nem kérdeznek rá egyenesen, hogy kiféle-miféle vagyok, helyette a kötelező udvariassági köröket futják, és Hanát faggatják arról, hogy van, megy-e neki az egyetem, és mit fog csinálni diploma után. A hazaút azzal telik, hogy a szülők próbálnak nem hangosan sápítozni, amikor kiderül, a kislányuk tényleg dolgozni akar, karriert építeni, és a családalapítás még meg sem fordult a fejében. Kishíján elröhögöm magam, amikor az anyja síri hangon megkérdezi tőlem, mégis mit szólok mindehhez, végül csak annyit mondok nagyon diplomatikusan, hogy természetesen bármit is szeretne Hana, én száz százalékig támogatni fogom benne.

Az igazság az, hogy ha Hana fejében nem is, az enyémben már megfordult a családalapítás kérdése. Eljátszottam a gondolattal, hogy veszek neki egy gyűrűt és megkérem a kezét. A hiratsukai tengerparton lenne az esküvőnk, onnan limuzinnal jönnénk vissza Tokióba, és Londonba repülnénk nászútra. Egy évvel később ő szülne egy kisfiút, nem sokra rá egy kislányt, és szép nagy boldog család lennénk - de valljuk be, ez még korai lenne, és egyébként is, azt hiszem, ez a szirupos fehér kerítéses álom nem lenne nekem való. Hana pedig jobbat érdemel annál, minthogy zenészfeleséget csináljak belőle, aki otthon főz, mos, takarít és neveli a gyereket, miközben a férje beutazza egész Japánt. Mind tudjuk, hogyan végződnek az ilyen házasságok.

Hana szülei tovább faggatnak minket, a kapcsolatunkról kérdezgetnek, hogy hogyan találkoztunk, mennyi ideje vagyunk együtt és mikor költöztünk össze, bemutattam-e már a szüleimnek. Gépiesen válaszolgatok, miközben igyekszem minél hamarabb hazajuttatni magunkat, és nem káromkodni, amikor egy-egy bunkó sofőr bevág a Mustang elé.

\- És Suzuki-san, mondja csak, mivel foglalkozik? - kérdezi meg "csak úgy mellesleg" Hana édesanyja, amikor leparkolok a társasház mögött. Nos, ideje tesztelni a barátnőm teóriáját, hogy kiderüljön, vajon tényleg kiakadnak-e a kedves szülők, ha megtudják, hogy a lányuk egy zenésszel él együtt.

\- Basszusgitáros vagyok egy együttesben. - Hana szélesen elvigyorodik a szülei háta mögött, akik láthatóan megdöbbentek, bár nem tudom, mire is számítottak a kinézetem alapján. A normálisnak nevezett irodista srácok általában nem szőkítik a hajukat, és nem hordanak motoros csizmát sem.

A tekintetükből világos, hogy mit gondolnak rólam. Magukban már elkönyveltek egy menthetetlen naplopónak, aki egyik napról a másikra él, és ha nem használná ki az ő szerencsétlen, naiv kislányukat, akkor már fedél sem lenne a feje fölött. Hana ezt győzelemként könyveli el, míg én csak a fejemet csóválom. Tudom, hogy nincs épp a legjobb viszonyban a szüleivel, de azért nem kéne ennyire örülnie a megbotránkozásuknak.

\- És a zenén kívül mit csinál? Mivel keresi a kenyerét? - kérdezi az anyja. Azt hiszem, rosszul fogalmaztam, és ki kellett volna hangsúlyoznom, hogy főállású zenész vagyok.

\- Nincs másik munkám, ha akarnám, se jutna rá időm, és szerencsére a zenéléssel keresek eleget ahhoz, hogy megéljek belőle - villantom meg a legudvariasabb mosolyom. Azt hiszem, most már csak Hana élvezi a helyzetet - ám ő egyre jobban -, az ilyen és ehhez hasonló kérdésekkel engem a világból is ki lehetne kergetni. Mégis lenyelek mindent, nem pusztán udvariasságból, hanem Hana kedvéért is. Ha sikerül elég jó benyomást keltenem, akkor talán a szülei nem fogják piszkálni amiatt, hogy velem jár. Így is eleget cseszegetik már.

\- De diplomája csak van?

\- Nincs - sóhajtom, miközben kinyitom a lakásajtót. - Csak egy érettségim.

Azt hiszem, ez a nap nagyon, nagyon hosszú lesz.


	4. Negyedik fejezet

Hana szülei ebéd közben jelentik be, hogy egy teljes hétig Tokióban akarnak maradni. Így már értelmet nyer a tonnányi csomag, amit magukkal hoztak. Nem repesek az ötletért. Nemsokára turnéra megyek, két és fél hónapig nem látom majd Hanát, szerettem volna annyi időt kettesben tölteni vele, amennyit csak lehet. A terveimnek lőttek és a magánszférámnak is: az ebéd fölött a szülők félreteszik a finomkodó udvariaskodást, és faggatni kezdenek.

A kérdések kínosak, szívem szerint most már tényleg menekülőre fognám, Hana azonban nagyon jól szórakozik. Nem tudom, hogy mi mulattatja jobban, az én zavarom, vagy a szülei folytonos megbotránkozása. Kénytelen vagyok ugyanis mesélni a munkámról, és ahogy azt már előre sejtettem, nem igazán tetszik nekik a dolog. Konzervatív emberek, akiknek a világképükbe nem fér bele az, amit mi csinálunk, és hiába mutatom nekik a legudvariasabb arcomat, nekik soha nem fogok tudni megfelelni. Tudom, hogy a legtöbb ember számára mi furcsa csodabogarak vagyunk, egyesek szerint a társadalom mocska, én mégsem szégyellem azt, amiből élek. Végülis elértem néhány egészen szép sikert, még akkor is, ha soha nem leszek sem világhírű, sem milliárdos.

\- És mit fogtok csinálni, amíg Rei dolgozik, én pedig az egyetemen vagyok? - kérdezi meg Hana, hogy másra terelje a témát, amiért én igencsak hálás vagyok. Kezdtem magam nagyon aprónak érezni a szülők szúrós tekintete alatt.

\- Elmegyünk várost nézni. Ritkán jutunk fel Tokióba, és errefelé igen sok a látnivaló - mondja az apja, mire összenézünk Hanával. Azt hiszem, ő is ugyanarra gondol, mint én: el kell tűntetnünk néhány dolgot a lakásból, nehogy a szüleinek szaglászni támadjon kedve, míg mi nem vagyunk itthon. Elég kínos lenne, ha például belenéznének az ágyunk alatt tartott kartondobozba.

Hana felszolgálja a desszertet, valamilyen európai gyümölcsös sütit csokiszósszal leöntve. Meg sem kérdez, hogy kérek-e, tudja, hogy nem, ezért elém nem rak tányért, mire az anyja felvonja a szemöldökét.

\- Kislányom, milyen udvariatlan vagy!

Azonban nem az ebéd a mélypont, hanem ami utána következik. A nappaliban etetem a madárkáimat, amikor Hana apja megjelenik. Cigi van a szájában, szenvtelenül füstöl a nappali közepén, ami engem nem annyira, Hanát viszont annál jobban zavarná. Leül a fotelbe és nézi, ahogy kicserélem Keijiék vizét.

\- Lehetek Önnel nagyon őszinte, Suzuki-kun? - szólal meg hirtelen, mire felvont szemöldökkel fordulok felé, miután becsukom a madárkalitkát. A beszélgetések, amik így kezdődnek, általában igen fájdalmasan végződnek. Bólintok, jelezve, hogy figyelek. - Amikor Hana kitalálta, hogy teljesen egyedül Tokióba kötlözik, és itt fog egyetemre járni, egyáltalán nem helyeseltem. És tessék, nézze meg, hová vezetett az a fene nagy önállósága!

\- Ezt nem értem... - mondom halkan, nyugalmat erőltetve magamra, pedig őszintén szólva megfordult a fejemben, hogy fogom az egyik díszpárnát, és megfojtom vele. Mégis mi baja lehet? Hana évfolyamelső, az egyetem után biztosan lesz munkája, jól élünk. Mi mást kívánhat még egy apa a lányának? Na, nem mintha tudnám, hogyan illene egy tisztességes apának viselkednie.

\- Az Ön apja mit szólt ahhoz, hogy zenésznek állt? - kérdezi, és nem tudom nem észrevenni, hogy eközben egy gúnyos kis vigyor bújkál a szája szegletében.

\- Leginkább semmit. Gyerekkorom óta nem láttam - vonom meg a vállam, mire az a gúnyos mosoly hihetetlenül szélesre húzódik.

\- Persze, gondolhattam volna - mondja negédesen. - Az, akinek biztos családi háttere van, nem választ ilyen szakmát. Biztosan többre viszi, ha van egy férfi a háznál, aki fegyelemre neveli. - Ja, pont mint Rukiéknál, akit gyerekkorában minden apróságért elvert az apja. Ő is sokkal többre vitte, mint én, mi? Vagy Ruru, akivel aztán csinálhattak bármit a szülei, ő akkor is egy link iskolakerülő volt, akit a zenén, a focin és a csajozáson kívül semmi más nem tudott lekötni...

Nem szólok vissza. Nem akarok már most összeveszni Hana szüleivel, már így is elástam magam előttük a puszta létezésemmel, nem akarom tetézni a bajt.

\- Egyébként remélem, tudja, hogy a madarak szörnyű betegségeket terjesztenek - áll fel, és nyomja el a cigijét a kis dísztálon, amiről Hana szokott gyümölcsöt csipegetni. Te jó ég, adjon nekem valaki egy kötelet, hogy felakaszthassam magam... vagy őt!

\-----

Másnap reggel, amikor dolgozni indulok, zuhog az eső. Egy fiatal srác tart a fejem fölé esernyőt, amikor kilépek a kapun. Még sosem láttam a cégnél, talán új alkalmazott. Zavartan néz rám, amikor behúzom őt is az ernyő alá, hogy ne ázzon bőrig, aztán még a minibusz ajtaját is kinyitja nekem, hogy beszállhassak a többiek mellé.

\- Legalább ma nem kellett rád várni – morran fel Uruha köszönés helyett. Visszafojtok egy cifra káromkodást, semmi kedvem hajnalok hajnalán veszekedni vele. Hana ma reggel azt mondta, jobb, ha ráhagyok mindent, és levegőnek nézem. Azt hiszem, igaza van. - Kimaradt a reggeli kufirc?

\- Nőlj fel! - vetem oda, mielőtt a többiekhez fordulnék, hogy köszönjek nekik, és egész úton direkt nem reagálok semmire, amit mond. Nevetséges, hogy belém próbál kötni mindenért, olyan, mint egy hisztis kisgyerek. Rohadtul unom, de csak azért sem szólok vissza, inkább Rukival próbálok beszélgetni.

A munka ma nyugodt tempóban zajlik, csak néhány snittet veszünk fel az új klipünkhöz. A munka érdemi része most a modellekre hárul, akik meglepő lelkesedéssel állnak a kamera elé a furcsa jelmezekben, amiket Ruki a sztájlisztokkal karöltve álmodott meg számukra. Mi csak nézők vagyunk, a mi jeleneteinket majd holnap rögzítik, tulajdonképpen nem is nagyon lenne ránk itt szükség, de Kai ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy mindig jelen legyünk a teljes forgatáson.

A régi, elhagyatott gyárépületben fülledt a levegő, ezért kihasználom az első kínálkozó alkalmat, hogy kimenjek egy kicsit. Az eresz alatt állva nézem az esőt, csendesen, de sűrűn esik. Elbambulok. Ki tudja, mennyi ideje állok már ott, amikor egy kéz gyengéden megkocogtatja a vállam, én pedig megugrom ijedtemben. Az esernyős srác az, most egy palack ásványvíz van a kezében, és bocsánatkérőn néz rám.

\- Nem akartam megijeszteni, Reita-san - szabadkozik, miközben a kezembe nyomja a vizet. - A Rendező Úr kéri, jöjjön be, szeretné, ha megnézné a felvételt.

Szimpatikus a srác, nagyon emlékeztet a későkamasz önmagamra, amikor még én is más zenészek lótifutija voltam. Akkoriban arról álmodoztam, hogy majd egy napon a Tokyo Dome színpadán állok Ruruval együtt. Talán ez a fiú is zenél, és talán ő is szeretne majd egy napon ebből a mesterségből élni, és tőlünk igyekszik ellesni néhány fogást munka közben, akárcsak mi, amikor még a szakma nagyöregjeinek erősítőit cipeltük.

\- Mi a neved? - kérdezem meg már befelé menet.

\- Koyanagi. Koyanagi Akihito - hajol meg formálisan, és közben majdnem elbotlik a saját lábában. Tényleg teljesen olyan a srác, mint amilyen én voltam tíz-tizenöt évvel ezelőtt, én is esetlen voltam, folyton leejtettem mindent és hajlamos voltam átesni mindenen.

Több beszélgetésre nincs időnk, a rendező karon ragad és lenyom az egyik székbe Uruha mellé, hogy visszajátszhassa nekünk az imént rögzített képsorokat. Tetszik a képi világ, illik a dalhoz, és minden ötletre csak bólintani tudok - ami Kouyounak persze már megint nem tetszik.

\- Olyan vagy, mint a bólogatós kutyák, amiket az autók kalaptartójára szoktak tenni.

\- Te pedig olyan vagy, mint egy óvodás mostanában - sóhajtom. - Kérlek, legalább munkaidőben szállj le rólam!

Kouyou nem mond semmit, karbatett kézzel fordul el tőlem. Tényleg olyan, mint egy hároméves. Egyszerűen nem értem, miért sértődik meg mindenen, amit mondok vagy teszek, és miért kell mindenhez megjegyzéseket fűznie. Soha nem láttam még ilyennek, hiszen már kisiskolás korunkban is olyan érett volt, hogy azt sok felnőtt megirigyelhette volna. Olyan, mintha egy gonosz szellem szállta volna meg és ejtette volna túszul a barátom testét.

Mikor végre befejezzük a munkát - még dél sincs, és rám vár egy teljes szabad délután -, Kouyou szinte kirohan az épületből. Amikor utolérjük a kocsinál, Akihito a lábainál ül a sárban, hatalmas szemeket meresztve Uruhára.

\- Mi történt? - Kai megelőz a kérdéssel. Odasietek a fiúhoz, hogy felsegítsem. Elfogadja a felé nyújtott kezem, de nem néz rám, miközben feláll, inkább a sáros földre szegezi tekintetét. A ruhája koszos és átázott, a hajából csavarni lehetne a vizet, hiszen a mögötte lévő pocsolyába esett.

\- Az történt, hogy inkompetens barmokkal vagyunk körbevéve, akik még egy ajtót sem képesek kinyitni az embernek. Ki kéne rúgni az ilyeneket, pénzkidobás fizetést adni nekik. - Megfagy a levegő. Egyikünk sem akar hinni a szemének és a fülének, Ruru az utolsó, akiről azt feltételeznénk, hogy igy bánjon a lótifutikkal, vagy egyáltalán bárkivel.

\- Ne törődj vele, mostanában a barátaival is seggfejként viselkedik - mondom Akihitónak, mire Uruha újra rákezdi, de én nem törődök vele.

Akihitónál nincs váltásruha, és velünk ellentétben neki még dolgoznia kell ma, ezért amikor a furgon leparkol a házunk előtt, felhívom őt magamhoz. Uruhának ez sem tetszik, reklamál, mert meg kell várnia, amíg a srác átöltözik, de én továbbra is levegőnek nézem, csakúgy, mint a többiek. Úgy tűnik, nem csak nekem van már elegem belőle. Amikor kiszállok az autóból és becsapom magam mögött az ajtót, hallom, hogy a menedzser határozott hangon elkezd valamit magyarázni Rurunak. Gondolom, alapos fejmosást kap.

Legnagyobb meglepetésemre otthon találom Hanát. Akihito láthatóan megilletődik, amikor bemutatom őket egymásnak, bizonyára nem számított arra, hogy nem egyedül élek. Hana egy tünemény, mint mindig: nem kérdezi meg, miért olyan csapzott Akihito, a kezébe nyom egy hajszárítót és egy törölközőt, majd a fürdőbe tereli, miközben én áttúrom a szekrényemet egy olyan farmert és póló után kutatva, ami rámenne a srácra. Nem vagyunk egy méret, ez első ránézésre is látszik, magasabb nálam és a válla is szélesebb. Végül találok egy soha nem hordott nadrágot, amit hónapok óta készülök elvinni a varrónőhöz, hogy vágjon le a szárából, valamint egy egyszerű fekete pólót, amit még Ruru felejtett nálam évekkel ezelőtt. Hana közben beoldalaz a szobába, és a falnak simulva kérdezi meg, mégis mi a fene törént.

\- Uruha - morgom, mire felvonja a szemöldökét, ezért néhány szóban elmesélem neki, hogy mi történt.

\- Ez hihetetlen... - pislog Hana ugyanazzal az értetlenséggel, mint ahogy én is szemlélem ezt az új Uruhát.

\- Úgy viselkedik, mint egy hisztis picsa, amikor menstruál - morgom, majd gyorsan hozzáteszem: - Ne vedd magadra!

Hana erre elmosolyodik és legyint egyet. Persze, ő soha nem sértődne meg egy ilyen ártatlan megjegyzésen, ám a korábbi barátnőim ezért már kész patáliát csaptak volna.

\- Figyelj, nem gondolod, hogy valami baj lehet Uruha-san magánéletével? - kérdezi aggódva. - Te magad mondtad, hogy mostanában furcsán viselkedik, és a jelek szerint nem csak veled bunkó.

\- Fogalmam sincs, mi van a magánéletével. Az utóbbi időben nem is beszélgettünk, és hidd el, inkább jobb, ha rá sem kérdezek, mert a végén még le találja harapni érte a fejem! - Bezzeg régen mindent megbeszéltünk. Régen minden problémájával hozzám jött éppúgy, ahogy én is hozzá fordultam segítségért.

Akihito a lehető leghamarabb megszárítkozik és átöltözik.

\- Köszönöm, Reita-san - hajol meg mélyen tíz perccel később, immáron tisztán és szárazon, az előszobában.

\- Ugyan, hagyd már! Tudod, nem is olyan rég még én is ilyen munkából éltem, mint te - mosolyodom el önkéntelenül is, ahogy visszagondolok azokra az időkre. Akihito hitetlenkedve néz rám, gondolom, nehéz elképzelnie, hogy volt idő, amikor még nem a Budokan színpadán headbangeltem a fizetésemért. Nem hibáztatom érte, amikor tükörbe nézek, néha már magam sem hiszem el, hogy ugyanaz a srác lennék, aki tizennyolc évesen egyetlen sporttáskával a kezében nekivágott a nagyvilágnak, hogy zenész lehessen. - Sőt, Uruha is. Ezért sem értem, mi ütött belé, amikor belédkötött, ez egyáltalán nem jellemző rá.

Sőt, tulajdonképpen Uruha volt az, aki nem egyszer megvédett engem, ha olyan helyzetbe keveredtem, mint most Akihito.

Amikor felköltöztünk Tokióba, azonnal munkát kerestünk. Mindegy volt, mit, úgyis ideiglenesre terveztük. Addig, amíg a bandánkkal be nem futunk - mondogattuk magunknak, így próbálván elviselni a szarabbnál szarabb melókat, amiket a munkaközvetítő a nyakunkba sózott. Aztán végül Uruha összehaverkodott egy sráccal, akinek volt ismerőse a zeneiparban, és némi protekcióval mi is bekerülhettünk az egyik indie céghez lótifutinak. Azt hittük, hogy ez lesz álmaink melója, a megfelelő ugródeszka ahhoz, hogy beinduljon az éppen aktuális zenekarunk szekere, a hely, ahol elleshetjük az összes trükköt a nagyöregektől. Aztán persze már a legelső napon kiderült, hogy leginkább csak szívni fogunk. Sikerült kifognunk egy olyan bandát, aminek a tagjai sztároknak hitték magukat, csak mert képesek voltak megtölteni egy három-négyszáz fős kis klubot.

Az énekes srác - ma már nem is emlékszem a nevére -, már az első pillanattól fogva pikkelt rám. Képes volt hajnali négykor kiparancsolni az ágyból, hogy azonnal rohanjak el új mikrofont venni neki, amit aztán „elfelejtett" kifizetni, elvárta, hogy telepatikus úton tudjam, mikor szomjas, és olyankor kérés nélkül nyújtsak felé egy palack vizet; nekem kellett leszervezni a foglalásait a love hotelekben, és lerázni helyette a csajokat, akik körülötte legyeskedtek, de nem tetszettek neki. Utáltam neki dolgozni, mert úgy beszélt velem, mintha jobb lenne nálam: a hangneme folyton lekezelő volt, és imádott gúnyneveket aggatni rám. Úgy éreztem magam, mint egy kutya, vagy egy rabszolga. Ruru persze látta ezt, mondta is, álljak a sarkamra, de nekem egy fillér megtakarításom sem volt, így is hitelből fizettem a koszos kis lakásunk bérleti díjának és rezsijének rámeső részét, szóval nagyon kellett a meló.

Ruru azonban büszkébb ember volt annál, hogy hagyja, hogy átgázoljanak rajta. Ő rendszeresen visszaszólt minden sértésért, és nem leste úgy a zenészek kívánságait, mint én, nem meglepő, hogy hamar sikerült kirúgatnia magát és engem is. Csoda, hogy három hónapig húztuk a cégnél.

Azt hiszem, én megtarthattam volna az állásomat, ha Rurunál nem éppen aznap pattan el a cérna. Az énekes meg akarta fektetni a csajt, aki régóta tetszett már nekem - Yumikónak hívták, egy egyszerű egyetemista lány volt, aki az iskolai szünetben sminkesként kereste meg a zsebpénzét -, és egyértelmű célzásokat tett erre. Én nem bírtam hallgatni, ezért inkább kimentem a helyiségből, de a srác valószínűleg sejthette, mit érzek a lány iránt, mert utánam jött. Addig provokált, míg vissza nem szóltam neki, hogy akadjon le Yumikóról - és ekkor a falba nyomta a képem, majd közölte, hogy mégis mit képzelek, egy ilyen kis senki az ő számára nem ellenfél, ne is próbálkozzak a csajnál. Ruru persze ott volt, hogy lerángassa rólam, aztán képes volt úgy összeverni a srácot, hogy majdnem rendőrségi ügy lett belőle, ráadásul még arcon is köpte.

Furcsa belegondolni, hogy az a kiadó azóta megszűnt, és az ott dolgozó zenészek szétszéledtek a nagyvilágban, a legtöbben teljesen abbahagyták a zenélést, vagy új művésznéven - és a plasztikai sebészeknek hála, esetenként új arccal - kezdték újra egy másik bandában. Azok, akik keresztülgyalogoltak rajtunk, akik folyton megaláztak, ma talán utcaseprők, takarítók vagy ugyanolyan unalmas aktatologatók egy multinál, mint a legtöbb ember. Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, nem érzem ezt egy apró elégtételnek a sors részéről.

Azt azonban nem értem, hogy az az Uruha, aki akkoriban szó szerint szembeköpte az olyan tapló parasztokat, akik másokat lenéztek csak azért, mert nekik jobb munkájuk vagy több pénzük volt, most megaláz egy ugyanolyan egyszerű srácot, mint amilyenek mi is voltunk akkoriban.

Azt hiszem, Hanának van igaza: történhetett vele valami, amiről nem tudok. Ám van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem tudnám kihúzni belőle még harapófogóval sem, hogy mi baja, és csak reménykedni tudok benne, hogy a mai kirohanása nem miattam és Hana miatt volt - mert akkor félek, ez a barátság már menthetetlen.


	5. Ötödik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ez egy kicsit rövidebb a szokásosnál, de nem akartam sem az előzőhöz, sem a következőhöz hozzácsapni.

Kait kérem meg, hogy óvatosan kérdezze meg Rurut, mi baja van. Életemben most először fordul elő velem, hogy nem merek egyenesen a szemébe nézni és beszélni vele. Fáj és irtóra idegesít is a dolog, hiszen elvileg Kouyou a legjobb barátom, és most, mikor Hana szülei itt lihegnek a nyakunkon, igazán jól jönne valaki, akinek kiönthetném a lelkemet egy sör mellett. Persze elhívhatnék bárki mást is, de nem sok ember van ezen a világon, akinek képes vagyok az érzéseimről beszélni - tulajdonképpen csak egy, az pedig éppen Kouyou.

Nevetséges ez a helyzet.

Ami pedig Hana szüleit illeti... Nos, sikerült rádöbbennem, hogy minden korábbi feltételezésemmel szemben a saját családom egészen normálisnak mondható. Nem értem, miért érdekli őket annyira, hogy mi van apámmal, és miért nem hiszik el nekem, hogy fogalmam sincs, és nem is akarom tudni. Alig emlékszem rá, soha nem volt ott a focimeccseimen, nem hívott fel a születésnapjaimon, nem küldött ajándékot újévre, és még a gyerektartást sem fizette. Anyám félholtra dolgozta magát egész gyerekkoromban, hogy el tudjon minket tartani. Őszintén szólva, örülök, hogy apám nem része az életemnek, és ha most, közel harminc év után megjelenne, nem tudnék másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy a pénzem érdekli.

Hana szülei azonban nem értik ezt. Szerintük nekem mindent meg kéne tennem, hogy felkutassam apámat, és ezt minden nap legalább hatszor közlik velem. Persze, értem én, túl szép lett volna, ha a tökéletes lánnyal egy tökéletes család is jár, de nem tudom, hogyan fogom ezt életem hátralévő részében elviselni.

Csütörtökön megkapjuk az elkészült klip vágott verzióját. Azt hiszem, egyedül vagyok a lakásban, hiszen Hanának órája van, az engem fogadó csend alapján feltételezem, hogy a szülei éppen valamelyik templomot fedezik fel a városban. Öreg hiba. Amikor beteszem a lejátszóba a DVD-t, és kényelmesen hátradőlök a fotelban, hogy megnézzem, mit hozott össze a vágó és a rendező a snittekből, hirtelen felbukkan mögöttem Hana apja. Mint a varázsdobozból előugró bohóc, olyan hirtelen.

\- Suzuki-san ilyen zenét hallgat? - kérdezi fintorogva, mire én elsőre nem tudok mást tenni, csak döbbenten pislogni rá. Leállítom a felvételt, és ki is kapcsolom a tévét. Most erre mit mondjak neki? Közöljem vele, hogy az orrkendős srác, akit biztosan minimum egy őrült bohócnak néz, valójában én vagyok, vagy hazudjak inkább?

A francba is, ilyenkor jönne jól, ha itt lenne Ruru, ő mindig tudja, mit kell mondani az ilyen helyzetekben.

\- Igazából nem hallgatom. Játszom - mondom nagy sokára, mire a pasi szemöldöke olyan magasra szalad, hogy egy pillanatig félek, meg sem áll a plafonig. Hát remek, azt hiszem, most már még rosszabb véleménnyel van rólam, mint eddig.

Kai pedig éppen ezt a pillanatot választja, hogy bejelentés nélkül febukkanjon - pontosabban szólva berontson - a lakásomba.

\- Rei-chan, figyelj csak, megnézted már a klipet? - kérdezi köszönés nélkül, és beviharzik a nappaliba, úgy, ahogy van, széldzsekiben és sportcipőben. Aztán meglátja Hana apját, és egy pillanatra megtorpan. - Ó, nem mondtad, hogy vendéget vársz.

\- Valóban nem - nyögöm, majd gyorsan bemutatom őket egymásnak. Kai vigyorogva hajol meg a pasi előtt, majd egyszerűen fogja magát, leül a kanapéra, feldobja a sportcipős lábát a dohányzóasztalra, és bekapcsolja a tévét, majd a DVD lejátszót is.

Néha úgy érzem magam, mintha egy szituációs komédia főszereplője lennék, és nézők milliói röhögnének a tévékészülékek előtt a világ minden táján, miközben az én szerencsétlenkedéseimet nézik.

Kai akkor sem veszi észre magát, amikor megköszörülöm a torkom, és a cipőjére mutatok. Feltekeri a hangerőt, szinte kiszakad a dobhártyánk, olyan hangosan üvölt a hangszórókból az új számunk, mire Hana apja már meg sem próbál udvarias lenni, egyszerűen kiviharzik a konyhába. Abban a pillanatban, hogy becsapja maga mögött az ajtót, Kai lenémítja a tévét.

\- Beszéltem Uruhával - mondja komolyan, és végre leveszi a lábát az asztalról.

\- És? - ülök le mellé, mire ő vállat von.

\- És semmi. Nem mondott az égvilágon semmit.

Nagy baj lehet, ha Ruru még Kainak sem mond semmit. Ennek a srácnak olyan ördögi vigyora van, hogy simán rávesz bárkit arra, hogy kikotyogja neki a legféltettebb titkát is. Ha ő sem járt sikerrel, senki sem fog.

Egyre jobban aggaszt ez az egész.

Péntek este kötelező iszogatás vár rám a bandával a kedvenc kocsmánkban. Csapatépítés - még Sakai kezdte el így hívni, amikor őt kaptuk menedzsernek -, ami most sokkal inkább emlékeztet egy temetésre. Kai és Aoi próbálja oldani a feszült hangulatot, de én inkább az - egyébként alkoholmentes - sörömet bámulom, és nem mondok semmit, mert tudom, egyetlen rossz szó, és Ruru rögtön a plafonon lesz. Ruki és közém ültették a padon, hogy ne tudjon túl könnyen felpattanni és sértődött királykisasszony módjára kivonulni az épületből, amivel csak annyit sikerült elérni, hogy méginkább morcos fejet vágjon.

\- Arra gondoltam, ezen a turnén csinálhatnánk valami újat - szólal meg hirtelen Ruki, és belekortyol a narancslevébe. Közeledik az első fellépésünk, ilyenkor ő már nem iszik alkoholt, hogy kímélje a hangszálait. - Kai, Rei, mit szólnátok egy új szólóhoz?

\- Nem arról volt szó, hogy most nem beszélünk munkáról? - húzza fel az orrát Aoi, ám egy perccel később kiszúr magának egy csajt a bárpultnál, és mielőtt a gardedámjaink észbe kaphatnának, már le is lép vele, ki tudja, hová.

\- Ennyit a közös sörözésről - forgatja a szemét Kai. Ahogy karba teszi a kezét, úgy néz ki, mint egy kisgyerek. - Szerintem maradjon a szokásos szólónk - fordul felém. - Mit gondolsz?

\- Nekem mindegy - vonok vállat, és ez így is van, ebben a pillanatban magasról teszek rá, milyen számokat akarnak a többiek játszani a koncerteken. A szemem sarkából Uruhát figyelem, ahogy a söröspoharának peremét piszkálja a körme hegyével. Oda se figyel arra, miről beszélünk.

\- Mielőtt turnéra megyünk, szeretnék egy szabadnapot - szólal meg hirtelen. - Le kell utaznom Hiratsukába.

\- Miért? - kérdezi Kai, mire Ruru úgy néz rá, mintha valami óriási szentségtörést követett volna el.

\- Magánügyben - mondja végül, majd újra ránk telepszik a csend.

Hiába a temetői hangulat, a menedzserek nem engednek el minket éjfélnél korábban. Mire hazaérek, a ház már csendes, lábujjhegyen lopakodok el az ágyig. Hana békésen szuszog, de amikor felemelem a takarót, hogy befeküdjek melé, motyog valamit álmában, felém fordul, és a karjaim közé vackolja magát. Ha ébren lenne, biztosan szóvá tenné, hogy lusta voltam lezuhanyozni, de hát kocsmabűz ide vagy oda, mégsem akartam mindenkit felverni a vízcsobogással.

Másnap reggel aztán hosszan áztatom magam, kiélvezve az utolsó szabad szombat délelőttöm a turné előtt. Délben Hanával és a szüleivel ebédelni megyünk, a kedvenc thai éttermünkbe visszük el őket, ahol a pincérek már előre köszönnek nekünk, és ahol mi válogathatjuk össze a phónk hozzávalóit. Persze ebéd közben is el kell viselnem, ahogy gyötörnek, de azzal nyugtatom magam, hogy este végre vonatra szállnak, és elutaznak, én pedig kettesben maradhatok Hanával.

Nem úszom meg a „családi" városnézést sem: elmegyünk a császári palotához, végiglátogatunk féltucat templomot, és Hana szülei még a Tokyo Towerhez is elvitetik magukat. Összeszorítom a fogamat, és próbálok úgy tenni, mintha engem is érdekelnének a helyi látványosságok, de folyton vissza kell fojtanom az ásítást. A nap fénypontja az, amikor megállunk az újságárusnál, és megvehetem a kedvenc motoros magazinom.

A Mustanggal viszem ki Hana szüleit az állomásra. Az úton inkább bekapcsolom a rádiót, hogy ne kelljen beszélgetnünk, úgy teszek, mintha nagyon érdekelne az időjárás előrejelzés és a politikai hírek. Amikor végre kiérünk Shinjukuba, és parkolóhelyet is találok, úgy érzem, mintha mázsás súlyt vennének le a vállamról. Az elmúlt héten annyira parányinak és jelentéktelennek éreztem magam Hana szülei miatt, mint egy kisbogár - most, hogy elmennek, legalább egy gonddal kevesebb lesz az amúgy igencsak hosszú listámon.

Már a peronon állunk, amikor Hana apja hirtelen félrevon engem.

\- Suzuki-san, hadd adjak Önnek egy tanácsot - mondja komoly képpel. - Vigyázzon Hanával! Az ember nem szívesen mond ilyesmit a saját lányáról, de Hana nem éppen egy szent, ráadásul annyira rosszul viseli a kötöttségeket, hogy képes egyik percről a másikra minden előzetes bejelentés nélkül eltűnni.

Ezt már tényleg nem tudom hová tenni. Ilyenkor jönne jól Ruru tanácsa, de tudom, ha megemlíteném neki ezt a kis beszélgetést, ő csak annyit mondana: na látod, igazam volt, a csaj valóban zűrös.

Este az ágyban Hana hátulról bújik hozzám és a két lapockám közé dugja a fejét, miközben a motoros magazint lapozgatom. A kezével végigsimít a hasfalamon. Cseppet sem erotikus a mozdulat, inkább csak kedveskedő, de ennyi is elég ahhoz, hogy rá figyeljek, ne az újságra.

\- Jól vagy, Akira? Mostanában nagyon nyúzottnak tűnsz.

\- Fáradt vagyok. Sok a stressz - sóhajtom. Szeretném kiönteni a lelkem valakinek, de nem Hana erre a megfelelő személy. Tudom, hogy meghallgatna, hogy nem adna tanácsot, csak véleményt mondana, de bármennyire is közel állunk egymáshoz, bármennyire is szépen élünk, és akármennyire is szeretjük egymást, Hana nem a legjobb barátom.

Mintha csak a gondolataimban olvasna, hirtelen megszólal:

\- Tudom, hogy nem vagyok Uruha-san, de nekem is bármit elmondhatsz.

\- Persze. - Ahogy azt is tudom, hogy nem lenne ugyanolyan, mint Ruruval beszélni. Ezért inkább ledobom az ágy mellé az újságot, lekapcsolom az éjjelilámpát, és hagyom, hogy Hana simogató keze álomba ringasson.

Szeretnék elmenni egy fürdőbe. Nem onszenbe, sokkal inkább egy olyan római stílusú termálfürdőbe, amilyet a nővéremék európai nyaralásán készült fotókon láttam. Szaunázni egyet, uborkás ásványvizet kortyolni, kimasszíroztatni a most már állandó tompa fájdalmat a vállaimból, délig aludni és füstölt lazacot ebédelni. Egy kicsit elbújni a szürke hétköznapok elől.

Kár, hogy nem lehet. Erre mondják, álmodik a nyomor. Szauna helyett a fotóstúdió reflektorai alatt izzadok, uborkás ásványvíz helyett az automatából vett zöld teának csúfolt cukros lötty marad, miközben a turné első napja egyre inkább közeledik. A gondolattól is gombóc nő a torkomban. Még soha nem éreztem így. Ha csak arra gondolok, hogy itt kell hagynom Hanát, és Ruruval összezárva kell töltenem a következő hónapokat, a pulzusom az egekbe szökik és szédülni kezdek.

Nem lesz ez így jó. Nagyon nem.


	6. Hatodik fejezet

Uruhával álmodom. A haja szalmaszőke, de a festék nem fogta be rendesen, a szeme maszatosan van kihúzva, éppen, mint a gimiben, amikor az első bandánkat alapítottuk. Közel van hozzám, annyira közel, hogy érzem a mentolos leheletét a bőrömön, és bandzsítanom kellene, hogy a szemeibe tudjak nézni.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet - suttogom rekedten, de Kouyou csak vigyorog, a kissé sárgás fogai kivillannak vörösre festett ajkai mögül, mint valami ragadozó agyarai.

\- Akira, fel fognak robbanni a tökeid, ha időnként nem könnyítesz magadon - mondja, és az ujjai fürgén utat találnak az alsónadrágom alá...

Csatakosan ébredek, mintha több mérföldet futottam volna, a lábam között kőkemény merevedéssel. Tinédzserkorom óta nem volt ilyen hatással rám egyetlen álom sem, pláne nem egy olyan, amiben Kouyou szerepelt. Örülök, hogy Hana nincs most mellettem, hanem valami klubban szórakozik a barátnőivel, nem bírnám elviselni, ha most hozzám érne. Arról álmodni, hogy a legjobb haverod kiveri neked, miközben együtt élsz egy csodálatos nővel, cseppet sem normális. Undorodok magamtól.

Kikászálódok az ágyból és lekapom magamról a pólóm, azzal törlöm szárazra a felsőtestemet. Nem kapcsolok lámpát, a sötétben vakon húzok ki egyet a szekrényben felstócolt alvóspólók közül, és miután felveszem, visszabújok a takaró alá. Szorosan becsukom a szemem, próbálok aludni, de hiába, órákon át nem jön álom a szememre, kínomban már a bárányokat számolgatom, miközben a farkam még mindig olyan merev, mint egy acélrúd. Tudom, hogy könnyítenem kellene magamon, akkor el tudnék aludni, de nem visz rá a lélek, hogy magamhoz nyúljak. Csak forgolódok az ágyon össze-vissza még akkor is, amikor a hajnal első fényei beszöknek a szobába a sötétítőfüggöny résein.

A lépcsőházból behallatszik, ahogy kis körömcipők kopognak a járólapon, aztán kulcs zörög és kattan a zár. Hana hazaért. Úgy próbál közlekedni a lakásban, mint egy betörő, de lever valamit az előszobában és halkan káromkodik egyet, mire önkéntelenül is elmosolyodom. Nem szólok neki, hogy ébren vagyok, csak akkor jön rá, amikor a ruhája cipzárjával bajlódva betántorog a hálószobába. Látszik, hogy kicsit be van csiccsentve, de a részegségtől még messze van.

\- Szia - mondja ásítva, majd leül az ágy szélére. Fölém hajol, hogy megcsókoljon, az ajkain érzem a pezsgő ízét.

\- Szia. Milyen volt a lánybúcsú? - kérdezem, miközben kisimítok egy hajtincset az arcából. Látszik, hogy fáradt, a sminkje elkenődött, a haja kócos és nikotinszagú, és egy alapos zuhany is ráférne.

\- Nos, a csajok rá akartak venni, hogy egy teljes félévi ösztöndíjam hagyjam ott egy hoszt klubban, hogy végignézhessük, ahogy egy tizennyolc éves kissrác a Sexy And I Know It-re sztriptíztáncot lejt. Majdnem bevittek a sittre, mert amikor Aya nekidőlt egy autónak a parkolóban, miközben hányt, megszólalt a riasztó, utána egy kocsmában végignéztük, ahogy néhány izomagy egymásnak esik, ettünk kínait, voltunk a Tokyo Towernél, egy részeg vén disznó megfogta a fenekemet, és kishíján úsztunk egyet az öbölben. Dióhéjban ennyi.

Felnevetek. Hanára nem jellemző a dorbézolás, ő inkább az az otthon ülő típus, ha el is megy szórakozni, általában beül egy romantikus filmre vagy egy bárba egy-két pohár borra a barátnőivel.

\- Akkor nem hiányoltál engem, ott volt az a szexi hoszt, hogy szórakoztasson - kacsintok rá, mire ő felkapja az egyik kispárnát, és az arcomba csapja.

\- Hagyjál már, egyáltalán nem vicces! A srác tuti, hogy még kiskorú volt, ha valami túlbuzgó zsaru megjelenik, lehet, hogy le is tartóztat pedofília vádjával. - A végét elröhögi, és perceken keresztül csak nevetünk, addig, míg bele nem fájdul az oldalunk. Aztán hirtelen komolyra vált a tekintete, mélyen a szemembe néz és megnyalja az ajkait, miközben fölém mászik. - Te viszont láthatóan hiányoltál engem - fog rá merevedésemre, mire nekem bevillan az éjszakai álom.

\- Most ne! - Óvatosan tolom el őt magamtól, mire sóhajtva legyint egyet. Talán azt hiszi, a tiltakozásom csak a kinézetének szól, a kicsit kellemetlen lehelletének és az izzadt testének, és nem magát az érintését utasítom vissza.

\- Jó-jó. Viszont nem csak nekem, neked is kell zuhanyoznod, szóval akkor miért ne spóroljunk egy kis időt azzal, hogy együtt megyünk? - rebegteti a szempilláit. Ilyen csábosan csak ő tud nézni, és minden más esetben kapva kapnék az alkalmon, mert egy ilyen nőből, mint Hana, sosem elég, ám most... más a helyzet. Nem tudnék nyugodt lelkiismerettel kefélni vele, mikor néhány órával ezelőtt még Ruruval álmodtam.

\- Figyelj, most tényleg nem kéne. - A homlokomra teszi a kezét, miközben a csábos pillantás értetlenre vált az arcán. Nem sokszor utasítottam őt vissza, sőt, tulajdonképpen még sohasem.

\- Beteg vagy?

\- Nem, csak... - Oké, Akira, szedd össze magad és hazudj valami hihetőt! - Ha most belekezdünk, nekem nem lesz elég önuralmam, hogy leálljak egy menet után, viszont akkor én elkések, te pedig nem fogod tudni kialudni magad a délutáni órád előtt.

El sem hiszem, hogy eszembe jutott egy ilyen kifogás, amit Hana ráadásul könnyedén be is vesz.

\- Kis telhetetlen - csókol meg újra, majd lemászik rólam, és a fürdőszoba felé sétál. - Akkor majd este pótoljuk!

Este azonban nem jutok haza, kötelező céges buli vár rám. A fejesek megint megszóltak minket, amiért Aoin kívül egyikünk sem jár össze a többi banda tagjaival jópofizni, ezért a nevünkben szerveztek egy szép nagy összejövetelt egy menő szórakozóhelyen. Mindenki ott van, a zenészek, a menedzserek, az asszisztensek, néhány sminkes és még Kaolu is beugrik egy italra.

Kénytelen vagyok Hanától e-mailben elnézést kérni, amiért megint nem fogok időben hazaérni. Szerencsém, hogy ő nem az a lány, aki kiverné a hisztit az ilyesmin, ám mégis furdal a lelkiismeret, nem szeretek az utolsó pillanatban lemondani előre eltervezett dolgokat, legyen az egy tíznapos külföldi nyaralás vagy akár csak egy laza numera a konyhapulton.

A szórakozóhely alsó szintjén üvölt a zene, ezért felmegyek az emeletre, ahol hosszú asztalok sorakoznak egymás mellett. Leülök az egyik székre, mire egy rövidke topot és a fenekét alig fedő szoknyát viselő pincérnő máris mellettem terem, hogy felvegye a rendelésem. Csak narancslevet kérek, piát egyelőre nem, annak nem lenne jó vége.

Egy ideig egyedül vagyok az emeleten, ám azután elkezdenek felszállingózni az emberek. Rukiék Sakaijal beszélgetnek, én is szívesen csatlakoznék hozzájuk, de mivel Ruru is ott van, inkább maradok a helyemen, és néhány perc múlva már a fél Born és az Alice Nine között találom magam. Remek. Saga azonnal betámad engem, a különböző pengetési technikákról beszél, miközben K úgy csinál, mint aki kurvára érti, hogy miről van szó. Csak bólogatok és hümmögök oda sem figyelve, most sokkal szívesebben lennék máshol, mondjuk otthon Hanával, minthogy itt jópofizzak. Legszívesebben megmondanám Sagának, hogy ha szakmai tanácsra van szüksége, menjen zenetanárhoz, ehelyett inkább csak felállok és lemegyek a földszintre a mosdó után kutatva.

Ahhoz képest, hogy ez egy menőnek titulált szórakozóhely, a mellékhelyiség egyáltalán nem tiszta, de láttam már rosszabbat. Az ajtóval szemközt észreveszek egy kis ablakot, és azon kezdek el gondolkodni, hogy vajon átférnék-e rajta, hiszen a kijáraton át biztosan nem jutnék messzire - láttam, hogy a főnökasszony éppen az ajtó mellett beszélget Reikával.

\- Tartsak bakot, hogy ki tudj mászni? - hallok meg egy hangot magam mögött, és megfordulva látom, hogy Akihito az.

\- Tudod, az a szomorú, hogy legszívesebben igent mondanék - villantok meg egy szomorkás vigyort. - Ez a sok jópofizás és iszogatás nem igazán az én műfajom.

\- Meg tudom érteni - bólint, miköszben az egyik piszoárhoz sétál, hogy elvégezze a dolgát. - Én sem vagyok oda érte, de hát itt van ingyen kaja, persze, hogy igent mondtam a meghívásra.

\- Nem utolsó szempont. - Értem én, régen, amikor még alig-alig kerestem annyit, hogy a lakbéren és a stúdió bérleti díján másra is fussa, én is kihasználtam az ilyen alkalmakat, hogy jóllakjak.

Akihito kezet most, közben a tükörben rám pillant. Amikor találkozik a tekintetünk, kinyitja a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de meggondolja magát. Beharapja az ajkát és a papírtörlőért nyúl.

\- Mi az? - kérdezek rá.

\- Reita-san, van valami, amit talán tudnia kéne - sóhajt végül, és felém fordul. A háta mögött a kezével a mosdónak támaszkodik, és látom rajta, hogy egy ideje már rágódik azon, hogy vajon elmondja-e nekem azt a bizonyos dolgot, bármi is legyen az. - Uruha-sanról van szó...

\- Nyugi, köztünk marad, hogy tőled tudom - válaszolok a ki nem mondott kérdésre, hogy végre kihúzzam belőle, amit mondani akar.

\- Szóval, egy pár napja én és pár srác segítettünk neki behozni az új felszerelését a stúdióba. - Bólintok, hogy emlékszem rá, Ruru most vásárolt magának új erősítőt és pedálokat, meg valami gitárt is, de volt akkora marha, hogy a saját címére szállíttassa ki őket. - Nem akartam kutatni a lakásán, de levertem egy köteg újságot az asztaláról, amikor az egyik dobozt cipeltem, és kicsúszott közülük néhány fénykép.

\- Milyen képek? - Nem értem. Mi közöm van nekem ahhoz, hogy milyen fényképei vannak Rurunak otthon?

\- A barátnődről... Lefényképeztem az egyiket - feleli halkan Akihito, majd előveszi a telefonját, nyomkod rajta valamit, aztán odanyújtja nekem. - Olyanok, mint ez itt.

Megdöbbenek, amikor meglátom a képernyőt. A fénykép nem túl éles, de valóban Hana van rajta, amint egy idegen férfi mellett sétál az utcán. A kis kalapot, amit visel, körülbelül két hete vette, a háttérből és a kezében cipelt jegyzetekből pedig ki tudom következtetni, hogy valószínűleg az egyetemi kampuszon készült a kép.

Kirohanok a mosdóból, fel az emeletre. Gondolkodás nélkül rántom fel Uruhát a székéből és mosok be neki egy hatalmasat, akkorát, hogy a feje hátrabicsaklik, és a tarkója biztos az asztallapon koppana, ha nem tartanám meg az inge gallérjánál fogva. Ketten azonnal odaugranak, hogy szétszedjenek minket, de én lerázom őket magamról, és a falnak lököm Kouyou-t.

\- Mekkora pszichopata állat vagy te, Takashima! Nem elég, hogy folyton az idegeimen táncolsz, még a barátnőm után is nyomozol? - Kouyou rideg, komor tekintettel néz rám, és nemtörődöm módon megrántja a vállát.

\- És mi van akkor? Csak be akartam bizonyítani neked, hogy mekkora kurva!

Nem hagyok időt, hogy megmozdulhasson, vagy hogy bárki közbeléphessen, újra megütöm, ám azzal nem számolok, hogy ezúttal nem maradok adósa. Akkorát mos be nekem, hogy hátratántorodok és a mögöttem lévő asztalnak esek, ami úgy nyeklik össze a súlyom alatt, mintha csak papírból lenne. Tapra ugrok, mielőtt Kouyou vesén rúghatna, és jobbhíján a hajánál fogva ragadom meg, hogy a falba verhessem a fejét, azonban ekkor kigáncsol. A srácok megpróbálnak szétszedni, de nem erőlködnek túlzottan, mindenki félti a kezét és a testi épségét úgy általában, hiszen minden sérüléssel a megélhetésüket kockáztatnák. Én is, viszont engem ez ebben a pillanatban hidegen hagy, nem csoda, hogy egy órával később a balesetin, majd hajnalban a főnökasszony irodájában találjuk magunkat.

Kouyou egy zacskó mirelit borsót szorít az arcára, egy jólirányzott jobb horoggal sikeresen eltörtem az orrát - és sajnos két ujjamat is, aminek következtében most gipszben van a kezem. A három menedzser a hosszú asztalnál ül és úgy néznek ránk, mintha most öltük volna meg az anyjukat. Mögöttünk Kai, Ruki és Aoi áll, előbbi kettő a menedzserekéhez hasonló gyilkos pillantással, míg utóbbi elkeseredett értetlenséggel az arcán. A legijesztőbb mégis Ozaki-san, aki halálos nyugalommal iszogatja a zöld teáját.

\- Fiúk, fiúk - teszi le végül az üres csészét. Az egész jelenet groteszk módon emlékeztet azokra az időkre, amikor egy-egy iskolai verekedést követően az igazgatói irodában kötöttem ki, ám ezúttal sokkal nagyobb büntetésre számíthatok egy intőnél vagy egy párnapos felfüggesztésnél. Ez a nő, ha akarja, egyetlen tollvonással derékba törheti a karrierünk. - Azt hiszem, magyarázattal tartoztok nekünk.

Mélyebbre süllyedek a székemben. A telefonom persze ezt a pillanatot választja, hogy csörögni kezdjen. Már a csengőhangból tudom, hogy Hana keres, biztosan nem tudja, miért nem mentem haza egész éjszaka és már kezd aggódni, de most nem vehetem fel. Elmormogok egy bocsánatkérést, és kikapcsolom a készüléket.

\- A kis kurvád telefonált, mi? - szólal meg gúnyosan Kouyou, mire megint nekiugranék, ha Kai egy határozott mozdulattal nem nyomna vissza a székembe. A francba, mikor lett ez ilyen erős?!

\- Szóval egy lány miatt történt az egész - vonja le a következtetést a főnökasszony, még mindig halálos nyugalommal. - Na jó, halljam, mi történt? Mindketten ugyanazt a lányt néztétek ki magatoknak? Vagy egyikőtök elcsábította a másik barátnőjét?

\- Isten ments! Sosem kéne nekem egy olyan...

\- Be ne fejezd ezt a mondatot! - förmedek rá Uruhára.

\- Arról van szó, Ozaki-san, hogy amióta együtt van azzal a... nővel, Reita nem végzi rendesen a munkáját - sziszegi végül Uruha, mire Kainak újra vissza kell nyomnia engem a székbe, hogy ne törjem be a fejét annak a baromnak.

\- Mi az, hogy nem végzem rendesen a munkámat? Baszd meg, Kouyou, minden próbán, minden interjún, minden fotózáson ott voltam. Soha nem hanyagoltam el a bandát Hana miatt, és ezt te is nagyon jól tudod.

\- Francokat. Folyton elkésel. - Kezdem úgy érezni, hogy Ruru valamilyen alternatív valóságban él, mert szemernyi igazság sincs abban, amit állít.

\- Mi az, hogy folyton? Ha arra a múltkori fotózásra gondolsz, igen, valóban késtem, öt kibaszott percet, mert nem találtam parkolóhelyet. Kövezz meg érte, baszki!

\- Na jó, elég volt! - csap az asztalra Ozaki-san. - Ti ketten maradjatok csöndben, a többiek pedig mondják el végre, hogy mi folyik itt.

Nem látom az arcukat, de tudom, hogy Rukiék zavarban vannak. Nem akarnak igazságot tenni kettőnk között, ami teljesen érthető, hiszen nem az ő dolguk. Próbálják pártatlanul elmesélni, hogy mi történt az elmúlt hónapokban Ruru és köztem, azonban a menedzserek már nem ennyire kíméletesek, és úgy szűröm le a szavaikból, hogy végső soron nekem adnak igazat.

\- Én tényleg nem értelek titeket, fiúk - szólal meg halkan a főnökasszony, amikor már mindenkit végighallgatott. - Talán ti ketten voltatok eddig a legkevésbé problémás zenészek a cégnél. Nem tettetek fel részegen meztelen képeket a blogotokra, nem tweeteltétek tele pletykákkal az internetet, nem rólatok hiszi azt a fél rajongótábor, hogy perverz liliomtiprók vagytok, de még csak gyorshajtásért sem kapott el titeket a rendőrség soha. Néhány parkolócetlin kívül makulátlanok vagytok. Soha, eddig soha nem okoztatok nekünk fejfájást, épp a minap beszéltünk arról a vezetőségi ülésen, hogy zenész létetekre mennyire normálisak vagytok. Erre tessék, kénytelen voltam eltussolni egy rendőrségi ügyet és még így sem garantálja semmi, hogy a klub valamelyik alkalmazottja nem teszi fel az internetre a tegnap készült képeket és videókat - mert igen, készültek felvételek a kis magánszámotokról. Jut eszembe, szép kis tartozást sikerült felhalmoznotok, a berendezés, amit szétvertetek, egy kisebb vagyonba kerül, és természetesen nem fogom helyettetek kifizetni.

\- Akira kezdte a verekedést, neki kéne fizetnie - kotyog közbe Uruha, mire mindannyiunk szeme villámokat szór.

\- De te visszaütöttél - mutat rá Ozaki-san, majd hozzám fordul. - Viszont három csonttörés is a te lelkeden szárad, Reita-kun, és emlékeztetnélek rá, hogy emiatt kénytelenek vagyunk elhalasztani a turnétokat. Minden egyes jen kiesést, minden visszaváltott jegy árát a te jövőhavi fizetésedből fogjuk levonni.

Remek. Nem vitatkozom, mert jogosnak érzem a főnök felháborodását és tulajdonképpen mindketten megérdemeljük a büntetést, mégis igazságtalannak érzem, hogy Kouyou ennyivel megússza. Mégsem mondom el, hogy miért akartam agyonverni, ez nem tartozik senki másra, csak kettőnkre, és nem akarok még nagyobb botrányt a cégnél. Nem fogom a magánéletem becipelni a munkahelyemre, annak csak rossz vége lenne.

\- Te pedig - fordul most Kaihoz a főnök -, miért nem tettél semmit? Tudtommal te vagy ennek a bandának a vezetője, mégis hagytad, hogy idáig fajuljanak a dolgok. És te, Ruki-kun? Aoi? Ti sem tettetek semmit?

Egyikük sem felel, csak lehajtják a fejüket, pedig ők nem érdemlik meg a lecseszést. Ők megpróbáltak kibékíteni minket, csak nem jártak sikerrel.

\- Nem az ő hibájuk - szólok közbe. - Arról, ami történt, csak én és Kouyou tehetünk.

\- A magad nevében beszélj - forgatja a szemét Uruha, nekem pedig nincs erőm tovább vitatkozni vele. Már az is épp elég, hogy ide jutottunk, ebbe az irodába. Örülhetünk, ha ezek után nem rúgnak ki kétlábbal minket a cégtől, márpedig ha kirúgnak, akkor senki más nem fog minket alkalmazni. A balhés rocksztár imidzs csak Amerikában menő, errefelé hamar munkanélkülivé válik, aki nem tud viselkedni.

\- Jó, akkor az én hibám - sóhajtom. - Nem gondoltam volna, hogy idáig fognak fajulni a dolgok. Sajnálom.

\- Legalább egyikőtök még tud felnőttként viselkedni - teszi karba a kezét Ozaki-san. - Fiúk, figyeljetek, meg kell beszélnetek ezt a dolgot, mert a tegnap esti nem ismétlődhet meg. A cég elsőszámú bandájának gitárosa és basszusgitárosa nem verheti szét egymást, valahányszor nézeteltérésük támad. Üljetek le és beszéljétek meg a problémáitokat, mielőtt a végén még a karrieretek látja kárát!

Amikor a főnökasszony végre elenged, úgy iszkolok ki az épületből, mintha kergetnének. Taxit hívok, a sofőr szerencsére ismeri annyira a mellékutakat, hogy a legnagyobb forgalmat elkerülje, így viszonylag hamar hazaérek. Hana otthon vár, és amikor meglát engem, a monoklit a szemem körül, a begipszelt kezemet, a zúzódásokat és horzsolásokat az arcomon és a karjaimon, olyan arcot vág, mint aki menten elájul.

\- Akira? Mi történt? Hol voltál egész éjjel? - kérdezget, ám én nem mondok semmit, nincs erőm hozzá. Fáradt vagyok már a beszélgetéshez, bebicegek a szobába, és hogy ne követhessen, becsapom magam mögött az ajtót.

Csak aludni akarok.


	7. Hetedik fejezet

Szerencsére gyorsan gyógyulok, a gipszet a vártnál hamarabb leszedik rólam, mégis el kell halasztanunk a turné fellépéseinek felét. Nem tudom élvezni a hirtelen rámszakadt szabadidőt, ráadásul a főnök folyton a nyakunkra jár, vagy - jobbik esetben - küld valakit maga helyett, hogy a körmünkre nézzen. Nem kapunk valódi szabit, előre kell dolgoznunk a következő albumunkon, aminek Ruki körülbelül annyira örül, mintha meztelencsigákkal teli kádban kellene fürördnie.

Ruru csak az árnyéka önmagának. Sokszor észreveszem, hogy csak ül a próbaterem sok használattól már kissé kopottas bőrkanapéján összekulcsolt kezekkel, és bámul maga elé, mintha imádkozna. Ilyenkor a szemei éppen olyan kifejezéstelenek és élettelenek, mint egy halotté. Ha pedig ez nem lenne elég, a keze folyton remeg. Próba közben folyton beleront a már száz meg százszor lejátszott, régi dalokba is, de a legrosszabb az, amikor Ruki megkéri, játsszon le egy-egy dallamot egy éppen készülő dalához - mint a kezdők, akik még folyton elfelejtik az akkordokat és összekeverik a bundokat. Aggódom érte, de nem tudom, hogyan mondhatnám ezt el neki. Inkább próbálom kerülni, nehogy megint verekedésbe torkolljon a beszélgetésünk. Ehelyett még mindig Kai jár a nyakára, hogy faggassa - és még mindig sikertelenül.

Aztán egyik reggel, csupán két nappal a turné elhalasztott első koncertje előtt, Ruru a menedzserekkel együtt lép be a próbaterembe, és közlik, hogy újra halasztunk, átütemezünk, turné másfél hónap múlva, helyszínek fele kilőve, majd írjunk bocsánatkérő blogbejegyzést a rajongóknak, Aoi pedig sajnálkozzon jó hosszan Twitteren. Mind ellenkeznénk, és kérdőre akarjuk vonni Kouyou-t - mert nyilvánvaló, hogy ő áll emögött -, de a menedzserek nem hagyják. Annyit mondanak, hogy a döntés végleges, Ruruból pedig semmit nem tudunk kihúzni.

Úgy döntök, a próba végén meghívom Kouyou-t egy sörre. Most már elég volt, betelt a pohár, tudni akarom, hogy mi a fasz baja van... de legfőképpen: rendezni akarom a kapcsolatunkat. Amire nem számítok, hogy Ruru olyan gyorsan iszkol ki a próbateremből, majd az épületből is, amikor Kai utunkra bocsát minket, hogy szinte füstöl mögötte a folyosó linóleumpadlója.

Amikor hazaérek, az üres lakás fogad. Kora délután van, Hana még nem végzett az egyetemen, csak Keiji és Osuka alszik békésen a kalitkában. Nincs kedvem a csendhez, az első dolgom, hogy bekapcsoljam a tévét és árpateával a kezemben végigfeküdjek a kanapén. Az sem érdekel, hogy hangosan korog a gyomrom - ma még nem ettem -, még ahhoz sincs hangulatom, hogy megmikrózzam a tegnapi leves maradékát. Csak kapcsolgatok a csatornák között, de egyik műsor sem köt le, és talán be is aludnék, ha a telefonom nem kezdene el csörögni.

A nővérem az, aki megint a mihaszna, naplopó férjére panaszkodik. Azt persze ismét kifelejti a történetből, hogy a „mihaszna naplopó" napi tizenkét órát robotol egy olyan munkahelyen, amit utál, nem megy szabadságra, csak ha ostorral kergeti ki az irodából a főnöke, és rengeteg plusz műszakot vállal csak azért, hogy Chika D&G és Gucci ruhákba öltöztethesse a gyerekeiket, akik még bőven abban a korban vannak, hogy folyton mindent kinőnek.

Sosem értettem, hogy Chika miért nekem panaszkodik. Gyerekkorunkban sem voltunk különösebben jóban - főleg, mert én voltam a kisebb, ő pedig testvéri kötelességének érezte, hogy ennek okán lekeverjen nekem egy-egy nevelő célzatú taslit, ha éppen baja volt a világgal -, és akadna bőven barátnője, akiknek elsírhatná a bánatát a női magazinok tanácsadó rovatai felett.

\- Nos, akkor holnap találkozunk - búcsúzik a húszperces panaszáradat végén, mire felvonom a szemöldököm. Csak nem Tokióba jön?

\- Tényleg?

\- Hát, gondolom jössz a temetésre, nem? - Meghűl az ereimben a vér. Nekem senki sem szólt, hogy meghalt volna valaki!

\- Milyen temetésre? - nyögöm.

\- Hát Takashima-sanéra! - csattan fel türelmetlenül, mire nekem kiesik a kezemből a telefon. A hátlap leválik a készülékről, és az akkumulátor messzire gurul.

Így már értelmet nyer Ruru viselkedése, de nem értem, miért nem mondta el nekem. Elvileg én vagyok a legjobb barátja, és most még csak azt sem tudom, hogy az anyja vagy az apja halt meg.

Olyan gyorsan pakolom be a sporttáskámat, hogy ha lenne mellettem egy bíró, talán még a Guiness rekordok könyvébe is bekerülnék. Taxit hívok, és amíg várom, hogy megérkezzen, hagyok Hanának egy cetlit, hogy Kanagawába utazom, majd este felhívom, és a telefonom segítségével az interneten foglalok jegyet a leghamarabbi vonatra. Az utolsó helyjegyet sikerül megkaparintanom.

A taxiból hívom fel anyámat, hogy szóljak, ma este érkezem, ő pedig méltatlankodik egy sort, holnapra várt, miért nem tudtam előbb szólni; ám mire hazaérek a szülői házba, a kedvenc ételeimből álló sokfogásos vacsora vár. A nagyin látszik, hogy egyre jobban öregszik, már túl van a kilencvenen, és folyton az ízületeire panaszkodik, de a humora még mindig a régi, anyám pedig semmit sem változott. Chika sem, aki fél órával vacsora után állít be családostul, hogy anyunak újra meg kelljen terítenie és fel kelljen melegítenie az ételt.

A régi szobám még mindig érintetlen. A falon ugyanazok a - mára már megkopott - Luna Sea poszterek lógnak, mint '99-ben, a régi, rossz erősítőm a sarokban áll, az íróasztalomon még mindig ott hevernek az utolsó iskolai évem tankönyvei. Olyan, mintha megállt volna az idő. Sóhajtva dobom le magam az ágyra. Eszembe jut, hogy végzős iskolásként éppen így, ugyanebben a pózban hevertem a matracon Ruruval az oldalamon, és arról álmodoztunk, hogy világsztárok leszünk. Naiv, hülye kis kamaszfiúk voltunk - de boldogok. Most, úgy érzem, éppen ez a boldogság hiányzik legjobban mindkettőnk életéből, mert igen, a banda szekere egész jól megyeget, igen, elfogadható fizetést viszünk haza, és van egy csodás barátnőm, mégis hiányzik valami.

Talán csak a gyerekek lehetnek boldogok. A felnőttek vállát túl sok gond nyomja.

A nagyi kopog be a szobámba, főzött nekem egy csésze teát. Leül az ágy szélére, és a mindentudó, bölcs szemeivel úgy néz végig rajtam, mint a röntgengép. A vesémig lát, erre esküdni mernék.

\- Mi baj van, Akira-chan? - kérdezi, és átül az íróasztalom mellett álló régi székre. Na igen, neki én örökre a cuki kisunokája maradok, akárhány éves is legyek. - Már amikor megérkeztél, láttam, hogy valami nyomja a lelked.

\- Nem tudtam arról, hogy mi van Takashima-sanékkal. Ruru nem mondott semmit. - Ez itt a legnagyobb probléma. Az, hogy nem avatott be valamibe, ami annyira jelentős, mint egy családtagja halála, és hogy a nővéremtől kellett megtudnom, hogy egy temetés miatt kellett a turnénkat ismét elhalasztani, sokkal jobban fáj, mint az, ahogy Hanáról beszél. A barátok megosztják egymással a jó és a rossz dolgokat is, nem igaz?

\- Pedig minket ő hívott fel, amikor meghalt az anyukája. - Most legalább tudom, hogy melyik szülője... Nem mintha ettől megkönnyebbülnék, alig bírom ki, hogy ne sírjam el magam. Ráadásul mérges is vagyok, mi az, hogy anyámékat értesíti, nekem meg, akit minden nap lát, elfelejt szólni?! - Csak nem veszekedtetek?

\- De igen - sóhajtom, és felülök az ágyon. Belekortyolok a friss zöld teába, jól esik a meleg a torkomnak. Azt hiszem, egy kicsit megfázhattam, vagy csak túl száraz a levegő, az utóbbi napokban kapart reggelente a torkom. - Szétvertünk egy szórakozóhelyet.

\- Kouyou-chanról ezt még el is hiszem, de Akira, fiam, beléd mi ütött? - hüledezik a nagyi, mire vállat vonok. Már nem is tudom magam szégyellni a dolog miatt, és olyan fejmosást biztos nem kaphatok itthon, mint a főnöktől. - Na várj csak! Lány van a dologban, igaz?

Miért gondolja mindenki elsőre, hogy egy nő miatt veszekszünk? Bár tulajdonképpen igaz, csak nem éppen úgy, ahogy a nagyi hiszi. Mivel tudom, hogy nem menekülhetek előle - ő is kicsit olyan, mint Kai, nem hagy békén, amíg nem vallasz -, dióhéjban elmesélem neki Kouyou Hana miatti hisztijeit.

\- Én amondó vagyok - mondja nagyon megfontoltan, amikor a történet végére érek -, hogy Kouyou-chan nagyon szomorú volt az édesanyja betegsége miatt, és nem tudta elviselni, hogy te milyen boldog vagy, miközben ő szenved, ezért rajtad vezette le a haragját. Hidd el nekem, a temetés után majd szép lassan rendbe fognak jönni köztetek a dolgok. Ti ketten elválaszthatatlanok vagytok.

Csak egy szomorkás mosolyra futja tőlem, bár tudom, a nagyinak igaza van.

 

A nagyapám halála óta nem voltam temetésen. Arról a napról nincsenek is emlékeim, csak homályos képek, egyetlen dologra emlékszem tisztán: Ruru kezére, ami a vállamat szorította végig a szertartás és a halotti tor alatt. Ha ő akkor nem áll ott mögöttem, biztosan összeestem volna.

A gyászolók tömegén keresztül utat török magamnak, hogy Ruru mellé állhassak, és diszkréten megszorítom a kezét. Jéghideg, de nyirkos a bőre, és érzem, hogy egész testében remeg. Napszemüveget visel, az arca kifejezéstelen, de én ismerem annyira, hogy tudjam, csak az az üveg pezsgő tartja egyben, amit titokban legurított valamikor indulás előtt.

Én elfeledkeztem a napszemüvegről, de még a papírzsebkendőről is, pedig mindkettő jól jönne most. Amikor meglátom az egyszerű, de szép urnát, amiben Takashima-san hamvai vannak, én is remegni kezdek. A szertartásra oda sem figyelek, csak nézek a lábam elé és szorítom Ruru kezét, akárcsak ő az enyémet.

Szerettem Ruru anyukáját. Amikor összebarátkoztam Kouyou-val, egyúttal adoptáltam egy második anyukát is. Takashima-san mindig úgy bánt velem, mintha a saját fia lennék, valahányszor meglátogattam őket. És mindig fel akart hízlalni, folyamatosan mondogatta nekem, hogy betegesen vékony vagyok. Egyszer, azt hiszem, két éve, amikor leugrottam hozzájuk boldog új évet kívánni, a hátsómba csípett.

\- Akira-kun, a lányok nem szeretik, ha egy férfinak semmi feneke nincsen! - mondta, majd kacsintott egyet, én pedig olyan zavarba jöttem, hogy a könyökömmel levertem az asztalról egy drága kínai porcelánvázát, amit a nagyanyjától örökölt. Ruru apja csak nevetett rajtam, még szerencse, hogy nem értette félre a felesége szándékait, mert akkor biztos, hogy agyonver. Kissé féltékeny típus.

Nem tudom, miért éppen ez az emlék jutott az eszembe, ráadásul most igencsak küzdenem kell az arcizmaimmal, nehogy elmosolyodjak. Ez mégiscsak egy temetés, Kouyou soha nem bocsátaná meg nekem, ha egyszercsak vihogni kezdenék.

Szerencsére a szertartás rövid, biztosan megkérték a papot, hogy zavarja le olyan gyorsan, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. A nép hamar elszállingózik, ahogy Ruru családja is - nekik sietniük kell, hogy hazaérjenek, mire a vendégeket fogadni kell -, csak ketten maradunk ott a sír előtt. Ruru nekem háttal áll, a vállai olyan görbék, mintha mázsás súlyt cipelne a hátán.

\- Mellrák. Túl későn vették észre, már áttétes volt, szinte semmit sem tehettek. - Elhallgat, de nem szólalok meg. Ismerem már annyira, hogy tudjam, még mondani akar mást is. Türelmesen kivárom azt a néhány percet, míg végre összeszedi magát annyira, hogy megszólaljon. - Én fizettem mindent, a magánklinikát, a gyógyszereket, a kezeléseket, még az orvosoknak is csúsztattam egy-egy borítékot a pult alatt, de nem tehettem semmit. Meghalt. Én pedig nem tudom, miből fogom kifizetni a következő havi lakbéremet. Mégsem kérhetem el apámtól a pénzt, amit a temetésre kap.

Szóval ezért nem volt pénz a bankkártyáján, amiből kifizethette volna, amivel a szétvert szórakozóhelynek tartoztunk, és ezért ebédelt mindig olcsó bentót mostanában.

\- Ne törődj most a pénzzel, majd én adok kölcsön. - Mellé lépek, és megveregetem a vállát. Felbontom a még az állomáson vásárolt doboz cigit, és egy szálat az ajkai közé csúsztatok, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy elvileg már rég leszokott róla. Tűzzel kínálom, ekkor találkozik végre a tekintetünk, és nekem beleszakad a szívem, hogy így kell látnom őt. - Miért nem mondtad el?

\- Annyira jól megvagy mostanában azzal a csajjal. Folyton csak vele vagy elfoglalva. Nem hittem, hogy...

\- Hogy mi? - emelem fel önkéntelenül is a hangom, de látva Ruru tekintetét nyugalmat erőltetek magamra. - Kouyou, te sem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy nem álltam volna melletted csak azért, mert barátnőm van. Tudod nagyon jól, hogy engem akár hajnali háromkor is hívhatsz, és otthagyok csapot-papot a kedvedért, ha szükséged van rám, és ebben még Hana sem akadályozhatna meg. Az isten szerelmére, te vagy a legjobb barátom. Ne viselkedj úgy, mint egy féltékeny kisgyerek!

\- Tudom, hogy hülye voltam - hajtja le a fejét. Könnycseppek gördülnek végig az arcán, de én úgy teszek, mintha nem látnám őket, csak átkarolom a vállát. Egy percig néma csendben állunk ott a fejfára meredve.

\- Gyere, menjünk! - szólalok meg végül, mert tudom, ha túl sokáig hagyom itt állni, még képes, és a temetőben tölti az egész éjszakát.

\- Most nem akarom látni a rokonokat - rázza meg a fejét. Megértem, én is tudom, milyen nehéz végigállni egy halotti tort.

\- Nem hozzátok megyünk.

Hívok egy taxit, és kiviszem Rurut a tengerpartra. Azokra a nagy kövekre ülünk, amikről sokszor néztük a tengert iskolás korunkban. Szélcsend van, a víz is alig hullámzik, a felhők közül kiszökik néhány napsugár. Gyönyörű látvány. A doboz cigi hamar elfogy, Ruru remegő kézzel gyújt egyik szálról a másikra. Örülök, hogy nincs nálunk pia, mert akkor addig inna, míg el nem ájul. Nem teszek neki szemrehányást, nem is szólunk egymáshoz, csak nézzük a tengert, míg be nem sötétedik, és a hideg levegő haza nem kerget minket. Haza, de nem Ruruékhoz - búcsú nélkül indulunk vissza Tokióba, a lakásomra.

Miközben Ruru zuhanyzik, megágyazok neki a kanapén, és észrevétlenül eldugom az összes alkoholt a gardróbszekrénybe. Amikor kijön a fürdőszobából, a kezébe nyomok egy bögre forró teát, majd mikor az elfogy, bedugom Rurut a takaró alá. Hajnali három óra, már indulnék lefeküdni, de Kouyou bőrkeményedéses ujjai a csuklóm köré fonódva rántanak vissza. Egy szót sem kell szólnia, eloltom a lámpát, és bebújok mellé. Ugyanúgy, mint kölyökkorunkban - ám most én ölelem őt, nem ő engem.

Órákkal később, amikor a város felerősödő zaja jelzi, hogy az emberek munkába indulnak, én még mindig ébren vagyok, és Rurut figyelem. Nem tudom róla levenni a szemem, és nem tudom elengedni őt.


	8. Nyolcadik fejezet

Bár én vagyok az, akit csak reggel nyom el az álom, előbb ébredek fel, mint Ruru. Ő békésen szunyókál, meg sem rezdül, miközben kikászálódok mellőle. Ilyenkor úgy néz ki, mint egy sebzett kisgyerek. A lehető legkevesebb zajt csapva főzöm le magamnak a reggeli kávét, és egy zöld teát is készítek mellé - a kialvatlanságtól remeg a kezem, a szemem fáj, mintha apró tűkkel szúrkálnák, rámfér a koffeinbomba. Az elkészült italokat tálcára teszem, és visszamegyek a nappaliba. A fotelből figyelem Rurut, és önkéntelenül is eszembe jut az az éjszaka, amikor utoljára osztoztunk ketten ugyanazon az ágyon.

Azelőtt történt, hogy Tokióba jöttünk volna, de már az érettségi után. Aznap volt az évzáró. Tizennyolc évesek voltunk, és úgy éreztük, végre szabadok lettünk és miénk az egész világ. Tele voltunk tervekkel - irreálisan magasra tettük a mércét, és alig vártuk, hogy meghódítsuk a világ koncertarénáit.

Mindketten ittunk egy-egy pezsgőt, életünkben először kóstoltunk alkoholt, aminek meg is lett az eredeménye: én úgy berúgtam, hogy egyenesen állni sem tudtam, Ruru pedig szimplán csak kanos lett. Arra már nem emlékszem - na jó, lássuk be, már másnap reggel sem emlékeztem -, hogy tulajdonképpen hogyan is jutottunk el a hálószobájába, és hogyan vett rá arra, amire egyébként soha senki kedvéért sem lettem volna hajlandó. Ha Hana tudná…

Várjunk csak, hol van Hana? Róla teljesen megfeledkeztem.

Visszacaplatok a konyhába, hogy ránézzek a hűtőszekrényre: Hana mindig egy cseresznyevirág alakú mágnes alá tesz egy cetlit, ha elmegy valahová, amíg én távol vagyok. Most is ott van egy rózsaszín kis papírdarab, ami szerint átment a barátnőjéhez tanulni, és az éjszakát is ott tölti. Még jó, ki tudja, mit szólt volna, ha meglátja, amint Rurut ölelgetve alszom! Bár az is igaz, hogy szerencsére ő nem a féltékenységi jeleneteiről híres.

Sóhajtva vonulok be a zuhanyzóba. Hideg vízzel mosakszom le, hiába leszek libabőrös tőle és remegek fázva, most erre van szükségem, hogy felébredjek, és a gondolataimat is segít ráncba szedni. Mire végzek, és a fekete, egy hirosimai szállodából lopott törölközőmben kilépek a fürdőből, Ruru már ébren van. Rám néz, a szemei karikásak és véreresek, szegény úgy néz ki, mint akin átment az úthenger, de ezt nem teszem szóvá.

\- Szia - mondja olyan halkan, hogy először nem is vagyok biztos benne, hogy tényleg megszólalt.

\- Szia. - Igyekszem biztatóan mosolyogni rá, bár lehet, hogy csak egy fura kis grimaszt sikerül kicsikarnom magamból. - Jobban érzed magad?

Vállat von, és nem felel. Elnézem neki, hiszen nem számítottam valódi válaszra. Nem tudom, én hogyan érezném magam az anyám halála után, de ha ez egy kicsit is hasonlít arra, amit nagyapa elvesztésekor éreztem, akkor borzasztó lehet. Jobbnak látom nem erőltetni a témát.

\- Be kéne szólni a srácoknak, hogy nem megyünk ma, mielőtt még frászt kapnak - javaslom, de Ruru erre megrázza a fejét.

\- Ne! Dolgozni szeretnék - motyogja. Ráhagyom. Lehet, hogy tényleg jobb, ha inkább elfoglalja magát, így talán kevesebb ideje lesz gondolkodni a történteken. Nem akarom, hogy önsajnálatba meneküljön, és a pohár fenekére nézzen, ezért magamban el is döntöm, hogy néhány napig nem hagyom magára. Ha kell, elleszek a kanapéján éjszakánként, mert tudom, hogy ilyenkor vigyáznom kell rá. Ruru sajnos hajlamos hülyeséget csinálni.

\- Van itt nálam pár ruhád, mindjárt megkeresem őket, addig zuhanyozz le! - Hálásan rámmosolyog és így is tesz, lassan csoszogva elindul a fürdőszoba felé. Én előbb felöltözöm, aztán elkezdem feltúrni a szekrényemet. Ruru azóta nem járt nálam, hogy Hanával élek, nem is tudom, hová tehettem a ruháit, így eltart egy ideig, míg megtalálom őket egy kupac kinyúlt tréninggatya alatt. Kiveszek egy pólót és egy nadrágot, előkeresek egy új alsógatyát és egy pár zoknit az enyéim közül, és odakészítem őket a kanapére Rurunak.

\- Kösz - mondja néhány másodperccel később, mikor kissé nedves hajjal, egy szál törölközőben kilép a fürdőből. Nem zavartatja magát, ott előttem elkezd átöltözni. Sosem volt az a szégyellős típus.

\- Csináljak reggelit? Vagy leszaladjak venni valamit? - ajánlom fel, hogy kezdjek magammal valamit. Ruru köztudottan olyan lassan szokott készülődni, hogy még egy leszedált csiga is leelőzné, én pedig az a típus vagyok, aki nagyon rühell a másikra várni.

\- Egy tea nagyon jól esne - mosolyog rám, miközben nadrágját ügyeskedi fel magára, így megyek, és főzök neki egy adag szencsát. Mire végzek, neki is sikerül felöltöznie.

A kezébe nyomom a teát, amit ő úgy, ahogy van, szinte tűzforrón felhörpint. Felvont szemöldökkel nézek rá, hiszen nincs ember, aki ne kiáltana fel fájdalmában, ahogy a nyolcvan fokos folyadék a nyelvéhez ér.

\- Fakír lettél? - szalad ki önkéntelenül a számon. Egy percig csöndben bámulunk egymásra, aztán egyszerre bukik ki belőlünk a nevetés. És csak röhögünk és röhögünk, miközben felvesszük a cipőnket, kacagunk, miközben liftbe szállunk, és vihogunk, amikor beszállunk a kocsimba, és kikanyarodunk Tokió reggeli csúcsforgalmába. Még akkor sem tudjuk abbahagyni, amikor már a PSC folyosóján igyekszünk a próbetermünk felé. A főnök jön velünk szemben, kiskosztümben, feltűzött hajjal, biztosan tárgyalásra siet. Jól megnézi magának a vihogó kettősünket.

\- Na végre, látom, sikerült kibékülnötök, fiúk - mondja elégedetten, és mintha csak gyerekek lennénk, játékosan beleborzol a hajunkba. - Ezt már szeretem.

Erre persze még jobban kitör belőlünk a vihogás, olyannyira, hogy nekem fájni kezd az oldalam. Régóta nem nevettem ennyit. El is feledkezem a tegnapi temetésről és minden más problémámról, ha csak egy kis időre is.

Miután a főnök elmegy, megpróbálom magam annyira összekaparni, hogy legalább a próbaterem ajtajáig eljussak - meglehetősen kevés sikerrel. Ruru is csak áll a falnak támaszkodva és vihog. Nem lesz ez így jó, még a végén belehalunk a sok röhögésbe. Valószínűleg hangosak is lehetünk, mert a srácok egy idő után kikukucskálnak az ajtón. Úgy néznek ránk, mint borjú az új kapura, komolyan mondom, ilyen értetlen képet még nem láttam egyiküktől sem - annyira vicces, hogy még hangosabban kezdek nevetni, Ruru pedig már ököllel veri mellettem a falat.

\- Te, ezek megbolondultak - morogja Ruki. Aoi kinyitja a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de nem jön ki hang a torkán. Megvonja a vállát, és inkább becsukja a lepénylesőjét. Kai pedig vigyorog.

\- Na végre, hogy nem azt kell reggel hallgatnom, hogyan estek egymásnak - mondja. - De azért jó lenne, ha kicsit visszavennétek a vihogásból, mert jó lenne haladni is a munkával.

Néhány perc alatt nagy nehezen összeszedjük magunkat, és végre eljutunk a próbateremig, igaz, még mindig úgy vigyorgunk mindketten, mint a tejbetök.

\- Hol voltatok, hogy ennyire jó kedvetek van? - érdeklődik Aoi, és Ruki megelőz a válasszal.

\- Egy biztos: hogy nem temetésen. - Erre aztán mindkettőnknek egyszerre olvad le a vigyor az arcáról. Ruru felpattan, az ajtó felé rohan, feltépi, majd olyan erővel csapja be maga mögött, hogy beleremeg az ajtókeret. - Ebbe meg mi ütött?

\- Tényleg temetésen voltunk - mondom halkan.

\- Ó, a kurva életbe! - kapja kezét a szája elé Ruki. - Honnan a francból tudhattam volna, hiszen olyan jó kedvetek volt. Basszus, utána megyek!

\- Hagyd inkább egyedül kicsit - rázom meg fejem.

\- Ki halt meg? - kérdi Aoi, mire sóhajtok egy nagyot.

\- Az anyukája.

\- Te jó ég, mi történt?

\- Ne haragudjatok, de ezt inkább majd Ruru elmondja, ha szeretné - zárom rövidre a témát. Sosem voltam az a pletykás típus, meg ki tudja, lehet, hogy Kouyou tényleg nem szeretné a srácokkal is megosztani azt, amit nekem elmondott.

\- Szóval ezért kellett elhalasztani a turnét - sóhajt Ruki, mire bólintok.

Kínos csend telepszik a próbateremre. Mindannyian csak bámulunk magunk elé, gondolatainkba mélyedve, mígnem kicsapódik a terem ajtaja, és betrappol rajta Ruru.

\- Bocs, srácok, kicsit rossz napom van - mondja. Leül a kanapéra, kezébe veszi gitárját és elkezdi felhangolni. A fiúk kérdőn néznek hol rám, hol rá, mire én bólintok, ezzel jelezve, hogy jó lenne, ha tényleg próbálnánk. Azon kívül, hogy úgy dolgozunk, mint bármely másik átlagos munkanapon, és ezzel segítünk Rurunak elfoglalni magát, nem tehetünk érte semmit.

A próba ugyanolyan, mint bármikor máskor. Mi úgy teszünk, mintha semmi sem történt volna, Ruru kedvéért. Örülök, hogy a srácok is ennyire mellette állnak.

Késő délután, mikor végre befejezzük a próbát, dobok egy sms-t Hanának, hogy ne várjon haza, a következő néhány napban Rurunál leszek. Nem magyarázom el neki, mi történt, rárek majd elmesélni neki később is. Nem jön azonnal válasz, de nem is várok rá, elteszem a zsebembe a telefont, és Ruruval az oldalamon elindulok a liftek irányába.

\- Arra gondoltam, hogy játszhatnánk valamit konzolon. Mondjuk valami jó kis autóversenyes játékot - javaslom vigyorogva. - Rég ültünk össze játszani.

\- Igaz, miért is ne - mosolyog rám vissza, és van valami ebben a mosolyban, ami arra késztet, hogy megöleljem őt, ám végül csak a nyakát karolom át.

\- Vagy ott van az új FIFA, én még ki se bontottam otthon a sajátomat…

\- Ja, mert van mostanában jobb dolgod is, mint a konzol előtt kockulni - röhögi, mire kap tőlem egy baráti taslit. - Mi van, én csak kimondom az igazságot. Úgy beleestél abba a libába, mint vak ló a gödörbe, és félek, hogy még a végén olyan rövid pórázon fog tartani, hogy mentőalakulatot kell szerveznem a kiszabadításodra…

\- Hülye - forgatom szemem, miközben megnyomom a lift hívógombját. Tudom, hogy nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet most rákérdeznem, de mégis kicsúszik a számon: - Te Ruru, figyelj, mondd már el, hogy mi bajod Hanával!

Kouyou nagyot sóhajt és megvakarja a feje tetejét. Miközben belépünk a liftbe az ajkait harapdálja.

\- Nézd, nem akarok veled megint összeveszni. Szóval inkább hagyjuk ezt a témát! - mondja komolyan, ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Egy percig nézek rá, de végül bólintok.

Igaza van. Talán máskorra kéne halasztani a veszekedést.


	9. Kilencedik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nem, nem merült feledésbe ez a történet sem, egyszerűen csak sokáig nem volt ihletem hozzá, hiába tudom, hogy mi lesz majd a vége és hogyan akarok majd oda eljutni… Lassan készül, mint karácsonyra a Luca széke (nem, lassabban), de nem akarom azzal elrontani ezt a ficit (is), hogy összecsapom… (Na jó, lássuk be, hogy ennek ellenére ez egy szar fejezet lett...)

A temetés óta, úgy tűnik, rendeződni kezd a kapcsolat köztem és Ruru között, bár még mindig nem az igazi. A témát ugyanis, hogy miért nem bírja Hanát, nem hoztam fel újra, de legalább cserébe ő is lenyeli a gúnyos megjegyzéseit, amiket a korábbi hetekben túl gyakran kellett hallgatnom. Helyette inkább beszélgetünk, úgy, mint azelőtt is: a fociról, a kocsikról, az otthoniakról.

Ruru tényleg nagyon le van égve, és tudom, hogy szégyell kölcsönkérni - mindig utált másokra támaszkodni -, így nem várom meg, hogy fel kelljen hoznia a témát, szó nélkül átutalom neki - a kocsmai verekedés és az elhalasztott turné miatt egyébként szépen megnyirbált - fizetésemet a bankszámlájára. Ebből ki fogja tudni fizetni a lakbért, a rezsit, meg mindent, ami kell. Éppen kint kávézunk az épület tetején, amikor a telefonjára megérkezik az értesítés a banktól, és ő hálásan néz rám.

\- Rei, én...

\- Szóra sem érdemes - vágok a szavába, mielőtt hálálkodni kezdene. Attól csak zavarba jönnék. - Majd megadod, amikor tudod.

\- De ez az egész múlthavi fizetésed! - pislog rám úgy, mint egy ötéves. - Biztos nem fog hiányozni ez a pénz?

\- Nyugi, vannak tartalékaim - vonok vállat, és mivel Aoi ekkor lép ki az ajtón, hogy csatlakozzon hozzánk, inkább témát váltok. - Képzeld, pont akkor lesz motoros találkozó Kiotó mellett, amikor ott lépünk fel. Nem lógunk majd ki körülnézni kicsit?

\- Én is jöhetek? - vigyorog ránk Aoi, és Ruru mellé támaszkodik a korlátnak, majd hanyag mozdulattal rágyújt egy szál cigire. - Jut eszembe, Rei, valami nem stimmel a Jaguarral, amikor beindítom, fura hangja van a motornak. Ránéznél majd valamikor? Nem akarom elvinni a szervizbe, mert legutóbb is annyit gomboltak le rólam, amennyiből három luxusprostira is futotta volna.

\- Persze - röhögöm. - Nem venném a szívemre, ha a szexuális életed látná a kárát annak, hogy rosszalkodik az autód.

\- Sóher egy alak vagy, Shiroyama - vigyorog mellettem Ruru is. - Komolyan mondom, Rei, kérj tőle óradíjat! Vagy nem is, nyiss egy műhelyt a PSC alkalmazottainak! Jó kis keresetkiegészítés lenne. Végülis autószerelőnek tanultál vagy, vagy mi a szösz.

\- Nem rossz ötlet, csak egy bökkenő van: hadd emlékeztesselek, hogy sose tettem le a szakvizsgát. - Aoihoz fordulok. - Ma este nem érek rá, de holnap meló után átmehetek hozzád.

\- Egy angyal vagy, Rei - villantja felém az összes fogát Aoi. - Meghálálom, ígérem. Ha gondolod, befizetlek az egyik lányhoz, négy évig élt Thaiföldön, és megtanulta, hogyan...

\- Emlékeztetnélek rá, hogy barátnőm van - vágok a szavába.

\- És? Az hol akadály? - tárja szét a karjait, mire csak a szememet forgatom. Most komolyan magyarázzam el neki, hogy miért nem akarom megcsalni a lányt, akit szeretek?

\- Egyébként, Shiroyama, te mióta fizetsz azért, hogy egy nő lefeküdjön veled? - vonja fel mellettem a szemöldökét Ruru, a tőle telhető legtöbb gúnyt erőltetve a hangjába. - Elfogytak Tokióban a szűz rajongólánykák, akiket megronthatsz, vagy mi történt?

\- Bassz egyedül! - veti oda Aoi, cigivel az ajkai között, mi pedig Ruruval vihogva indulunk vissza az épületbe.

\- Egyébként tényleg, mióta jár kurvákhoz Aoi? - kérdezem, amikor már a liftben állunk. Rá ez annyira nem jellemző, ő mindig is az a típus volt, aki előszeretettel vitte el egy-egy körre a szebb rajongólányokat, lehetőség szerint a minél fiatalabbakat. Nem csoda, hogy a cégnél mindenki perverz liliomtiprónak tartotta, kivéve talán Kazukit, aki inkább igyekezett ebben is követni a példáját.

\- Fogadjunk, hogy elkapott valamit az egyik csajtól, amitől majdnem lerohadt a töke, és azóta inkább profikhoz jár, ahol kevésbé kell tartania az ilyesmitől - mondja faarccal Ruru, mire újra kitör belőlem a röhögés.

\- Ja, mert még soha senki nem kapott el semmit örömlányoktól.

\- Te sem kaptál - mondja, mire felvonom a szemöldököm. Nem értem, mire céloz, hiszen én soha nem fizettem még nőnek a szexért: amikor még nem ment a banda szekere, nem futotta rá, amikor pedig már meg tudtam volna fizetni, akkor már ingyen is megkaphattam annyi lányt, amennyit nem szégyelltem. Ám mielőtt rákérdezhetnék, pontosan mire is célzott Ruru, kinyílik a lift ajtaja, és Rukival találjuk szemben magunkat.

\- Jó, hogy jössz, éppen készültem utánad menni - mondja, és a kezembe nyomja a mobilomat, amit a próbaterem asztalán felejtettem, amikor kimentünk levegőzni. - Folyamatosan csörgött az elmúlt tizenöt percben, ránéztem a kijelzőre, a nővéred az. Nem akartam felvenni, de biztos fontos...

Nem jellemző Chikára, hogy munkaidőben zavarjon, tudja, hogy napközben általában vagy próbán, vagy fotózáson vagyok, csak és kizárólag akkor hív ilyenkor, ha életbevágó dologról van szó. Már hívnám vissza, ám megelőz, a kezemben csörögni kezd a készülék, mire sóhajtva veszem fel.

\- Baj van? - kérdezem meg, mert az első dolog, amit meghallok, Chika szipogása. Egy jó percig nem válaszol. Hallom, ahogy kifújja az orrát és vesz néhány mély levegőt, minden bizonnyal azért, hogy összeszedje magát annyira, hogy beszélni tudjon. Közben nekem cikázni kezdenek a gondolatok az agyamban, és teóriákat gyártok, hogy mi történhetett: beteg a gyerek, megcsalta a férje, meghalt valaki a rokonaink közül?

\- Akira - szólal meg végül nagy sokára. A hangja meggyötört, hallatszik rajta, hogy már régóta, talán órák óta sír. - Mondd, mikor érsz ma haza?

\- Elvileg semmikor, úgy terveztem, hogy Rurunál alszom - mondom, mire felsír. - Miért?

\- Figyelj, nem lehetne, hogy elhalasszátok? - kérdezi. A hangja remeg. Kezdek egyre jobban aggódni. Chika ugyanis nem az a nő, aki minden apróság miatt elsírja magát. Egy kezemen meg tudom számolni, hányszor láttam sírni életünk során.

\- Komolyan, Chika, mi történt?

\- Az történt, hogy irtó nagy marha vagyok, Akira - szipogja. - De nem akarok most erről beszélni. A vonaton ülök, úton Tokióba. Nézd, tudom, hogy bunkóság csak így beállítani hozzád, de le kellett lépnem otthonról, mégpedig azonnal. Nem is gondolkodtam, csak felültem az első vonatra. Jegy nélkül, meg is büntetett a kalauz.

\- Oké, nyugi - mondom a tőlem telhető legnagyobb határozottsággal. - Mikor érsz Shinjukura?

\- Úgy fél óra múlva - feleli cérnavékony hangon.

\- Nem biztos, hogy annyi idő alatt odaérek, de elmegyek érted. - Közben kérdő tekintettel fordulok Ruki felé, aki hevesen bólogatni kezd, ezzel jelezve, hogy részéről rendben van, ha ellógom a próba végét. Már indulok is a próbaterem felé, a kabátomért és a Mustang kulcsáért. - Várj meg a jegypénztáraknál, jó?

\- Jó. - Szinte látom, hogy bólint is mellé egy nagyot. - Köszönöm, öcsi.

\- Erre valók a testvérek, nem? - eresztek meg egy félmosolyt, bár ő nem láthatja. Miután leteszem a telefont, a nyomomban caplató Kouyou-hoz fordulok. - Bocs, de el kell halasztanunk a ma estét.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezi őszinte aggodalommal a hangjában.

\- Azt nem tudom, de nagyon ki van borulva.

\- Ha bármire szükségetek van, csak hívj!

Háromnegyed órába is beletelik, mire átverekszem magam a kora délutáni csúcsforgalmon, és kiérek az állomásra. Chika a jegypénztárakkal szemben elhelyezett padok egyikén gubbaszt. Szinte rá sem ismerek, olyan törékenynek tűnik, ahogy átöleli magát a vékony karjaival, és duzzadt, vörösre sírt szemeivel a földet bámulja. Amikor mellé érek, és óvatosan megérintem a vállát, felzokog, és a nyakamba veti magát.

\- Te vagy a legjobb testvér a világon, ugye tudod? - kérdezi, miközben én próbálom őt óvatosan lehámozni magamról, hogy kitámogassam az állomás épületéből, és beültessem az autóba. Kivételesen nem teszem hozzá, hogy általában inkább a világ legrosszabb testvérének szokott titulálni, csak akkor kapok tőle ilyen bókokat, ha kihúzom a bajból. Legutóbb akkor mondta ezt nekem, amikor volt akkora hülye, hogy egy piramisjátékon elveszítse a nyaralásra félretett pénzüket, én marha pedig falaztam neki a férje előtt, és kölcsönadtam neki kéthavi fizetésemet, hogy Balin süttethessék a hasukat. Mondanom sem kell, azóta is folyamatosan „elfelejti" megadni a tartozást.

Az autóút során nem szól semmit, én pedig nem merek rákérdezni, mi történt, nehogy újra zokogni kezdjen. Csak akkor kezd végre beszélni, amikor már a zárban fordítom el a lakáskulcsot.

\- Azóta nem is voltam nálad, hogy összeköltöztél a barátnőddel.

\- Pedig az már jó régen volt - sóhajtom, és beljebb invitálom. Leplezetlen kíváncsisággal néz körül az előszobában, és rögtön megakad a szeme Hana egyik cipőjén.

\- Meg kell hagyni, van ízlése a csajnak - mondja, mire én csak a szememet forgatom. Nők...

Leültetem a nappaliban, és kiszaladok a konyhába teát főzni. Amíg fel nem forr a víz, az ajtóból figyelem őt, de csak bámul maga elé, a keze pedig remeg, mint a nyárfalevél. Nagyon régen nem láttam már ennyire kiborulva.

Citromfűteát készítek neki - Hana szerint az nyugtató hatású -, majd leülök vele szemben a fotelbe, és várakozva nézek rá.

\- Szóval? Elmondod?

Elkezdi tördelni a kezét, többször is kinyitja a száját, mintha bele akarna kezdeni, aztán becsukja, és némaságba burkolózik, majd, miután ezt négyszer-ötször eljátssza, vállat von.

\- Oké, legjobb lesz, ha egyszerűen csak kimondom - motyogja inkább magának, mint nekem, majd felém fordul. - Terhes vagyok.

\- Oké, és? - vonom fel a szemöldököm. Nem értem a problémát, legalábbis az első fél percben nem. Aztán leesik a dolog, és akkorát koppan, hogy az már fáj. - Ó, baszd meg! Ez biztos?

Chika ugyanis nem lehetne terhes. Elvileg. Ugyanis, mivel nem akartak több gyereket, a férje egy évvel ezelőtt elköttette magát.

\- Én is pontosan ugyanígy reagáltam - mondja, de nem nevet, hanem a kezébe temeti az arcát. - Biztos, két hónapja nem jött meg, és csináltam tesztet is. Négy tesztet, hogy biztosra menjek.

\- És ki az apja? - kérdezem meg halkan, bár rögtön meg is bánom. Lehet, nem mindjárt ezt a kérdést kellene nekiszegeznem.

\- Tudom, mit gondolsz, de nem csaltam meg a férjemet - néz rám kétségbeesetten. - Az esküvőnk óta senki mással nem voltam, esküszöm. Elmondanám, ha nem így lenne. Nem mellesleg, akkor nem lennék ennyire kiborulva.

Egy perc kínos csend következik, mert nekem megint csak jó nagy fáziskéséssel esik le, hogy miről is van szó, de amint felfogom, felpattanok a helyemről.

\- Úgy érted, hogy azt hazudta, megvolt a műtét, de valójában nem köttette el magát? - Chika erre lassan bólint egyet.

\- Hacsak nem szállt meg a szentlélek, amit erősen kétlek - tárja szét karjait.

\- Hát én kinyírom azt a szemétládát! Mit képzel ez magáról?

Az egy dolog, hogy nem vállalt be egy ilyen műtétet. Én sem tenném, akkor sem, ha már húsz gyerekem lenne, és nem akarnék egy huszonegyediket, mert mégiscsak a férfiasságomról volna szó - de nem lennék olyan tapló, hogy hazudjak róla a nőnek, akit szeretek. Ekkora egy idiótát, mégis mit gondolt, soha nem derül ki? Eszébe sem jutott, hogy ha ezentúl nem védekeznek, akkor előbb vagy utóbb jóeséllyel becsúszhat az újabb baba?

Ruru korábban azt mondta, szóljak neki, ha szükségünk lenne valamire. Most kedvem lenne felhívni, és megkérni, hogy szerezzen ásót, mert ma éjjel el kell tüntetnünk egy hullát. Egyedül az akadályoz meg benne, hogy nem akarom özveggyé tenni a nővéremet, a gyerekeit meg félárvává.

\- Tudod, jó látni, hogy te nem vagy akkora tapló, mint a férfiak többsége - szipogja Chika.

\- Erre azért ne vegyél mérget - eresztek meg felé egy vigyort. - Nekem is sok van a rovásomon.

Chika belekortyol a teájába, és újra ránktelepszik a csend. Végül átülök mellé a kanapéra, és átkarolom a vállát.

\- Tudod már, mit fogsz csinálni? - kérdezem halkan, mire tanácstalanul néz vissza rám.

\- Fogalmam sincs. Ez az egész helyzet olyan faramuci! - Enyhe kifejezés. - Tudod, hogy nem akartam több gyereket. Egy baba most csak felborítana mindent, de... Nem tudom. Nem tudom, mihez kezdjek.

\- Akkor maradj itt pár napig, pihenj egy kicsit, gondold át az egészet. Megágyazok neked a hálószobában, majd mi Hanával alszunk a kanapén.

\- Meg egy nagy fenét! - néz rám felháborodottan. Mi rosszat mondtam? - Nincs az az isten, hogy én abban az ágyban aludjak, amelyikben a kisöcsém a barátnőjével szexel.

Erre már csak a szememet tudom forgatni. Tipikus Chika. Felőlem mondjon csak le a kényelemről, és aludjon a kanapén. Na, nem mintha a kanapén nem csináltuk volna soha Hanával...

\- Egyébként hazahozhatnád már azt a lányt bemutatni anyánknak és a nagyinak - vigyorog rám.

\- Ebben igazad van. Főleg, mivel én már ismerem a szüleit. - vonok vállat. - Takashima-san temetése nem lett volna éppen a megfelelő alkalom, de a turné után kapunk pár nap szabit, akkor majd hazaviszem magammal.

\- Na, ha ő már bemutatott a családjának, akkor tényleg itt az ideje, hogy ne dugdosd őt előlünk. Egyébként milyenek a szülei? - Mielőtt válaszolhatnék, Chika vihogni kezd, mint az eszelős. Valószínűleg le tudta olvasni az arcomról, mit gondolok a kedves leendő apósomékról.

\- Oké, akkor vedd úgy, hogy nem is kérdeztem semmit.

Chika elbóbiskol a kanapén, mire Hana fáradtan hazaér az egyetemről. Furcsán néz rám, amikor meglátja, hogy egy másik nő alszik a nappalinkban, de szerencsére ő nem az a fajta lány, aki rögtön a legrosszabbra gondol és patáliát csap.

\- Ő ki? - kérdezi suttogva, mire elmondom neki, hogy ő a nővérem, és egy pár napig nálunk fog lakni. Ő pedig egy igazi tündér: már veszi is elő a tiszta törölközőt meg az olcsó, új fogkefét, amit az alkalmi vendégek - általában valamelyik részeg bandatársam - számára tart a fürdőszobaszekrényben, és nekiáll vacsorát főzni. Amikor pedig Chika felriad, és végre bemutatkoznak egymásnak, öt perc sem kell, és már együtt szidják a szemét férfiakat. A fülem hallatára. Mert nyilvánvalóan én nem vagyok szemét. Vagy nem vagyok férfi?


	10. Tizedik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szemfülesek már kezdhetik kapizsgálni, mi lesz ennek a sztorinak a vége. (;

\- Meg kell ölnöm a sógoromat - mondom Rurunak másnap a tetőn, a próba szünetében. Felvont szemöldökkel fordul felém, mire röviden vázolom neki a helyzetet. Valakinek el kell mondanom, mert megőrülnék, ha nem tenném. Kouyou és én pedig végre újra a régiek vagyunk, vagy legalábbis majdnem, ő pedig az a fajta ember, akivel bármit megoszthatok, az nem fog folyosói pletykává válni, hiszen a sírba is magával fogja vinni.

Miután meghallgatja a sztorit, felnéz az égre és nagyot szippant a cigarettájából.

\- Rendben, de ne sajátkezűleg csináld! Még a végén lebuksz, és lecsuknak - hümmögi végül, a cigivel az ajkai között, és háttal nekitámaszkodik a korlátnak.

\- Igazából csak be akarom verni a képét - nézek rá a szemem sarkából, mire vigyor kúszik fel az ajkaira. Valamiért még most, harmincon túl is olyan a mosolya, mint egy kiskölyöké. Mintha nem is öregedne.

\- Azt meg főleg ne sajátkezűleg csináld! - Beleszív a cigarettába, mélyen letüdőzi, és hosszan fújja ki a füstöt. Én is szívesen rágyújtanék most, de van annyi önuralmam, hogy ne kérjek egy szálat Rurutól. - Ha véletlenül eltöröd az ujjaidat, és megint el kell halasztani a turnét, Ozaki-san elevenen megnyúz téged.

\- Ebben sajnos igazad van - sóhajtom, és én is a korlátnak támaszkodom. Szép időnk van, hét ágra süt a nap, és legszívesebben itt maradnék estig próba helyett. Ma szinte mindegyik dal során bakiztam, Ruki és Kai olyan szúrós szemekkel kezdtek nézni engem, hogy kedvem lett volna felhúzni a nyúlcipőt. Most sem akaródzik visszamenni közéjük. Remélem, ez a kis szünet és az, hogy elmondtam Kouyou-nak a problémát, megnyugtat annyira, hogy ne bakizzak folyamatosan, mert semmi kedvem egy fejmosáshoz.

\- Fel kéne valakit bérelned, hogy intézze el a piszkos melót helyetted - folytatja Ruru, olyan komolyan, hogy ha nem ismerném jobban, biztos megtévesztene. Pedig csak hülyéskedik, de ezt olyan érzelemmentes, komoly ábrázattal teszi, hogy azt egy Oscar díjas színész is megirigyelhetné.

\- Tudod, az a legdurvább, hogy komolyan megfordult a fejemben, hogy megteszem.

\- Nincs ebben semmi meglepő. Chika a nővéred - ereszt meg felém egy halovány mosolyt, és a földre dobja a csikket, majd unottan eltapossa.

Na igen, Chika a nővérem. Hiába nem voltam vele sohasem kimondottan jóban, és hiába tartottam inkább Rurut, mint őt a testvéremnek, azért mégiscsak ösztönösen védeni akarom úgy, mint az anyámat és a nagyit is. Az a szemétláda megbántotta, én pedig azt akarom, hogy szenvedjen miatta.

\- Tegnap óta ráadásul megállás nélkül hallgathatom hol Hanától, hol Chikától, hogy minden férfi bunkó - sóhajtok újra, miközben az ajtó felé indulok. Ruru felhorkant mögöttem, nem tudom, hogy Hana nevének említése, vagy a téma miatt. - Őszintén szólva kezd már nagyon az agyamra menni.

\- Tipikus nők. Az nem jut eszükbe, hogy ők is tudnak ám szemétládák lenni? - kérdezi, mire felnevetek, és kinyitom neki az ajtót.

\- Ezt most inkább nem hozom fel Chikának - csóválom a fejem. - Még a végén a férjével együtt engem is kinyír, és elhantol hat láb mélyre.

Ruru megnyomja a lift hívógombját, és felém fordul. Most már nem vigyorog, a tekintete komoly.

\- Én a helyedben nem hagynám szó nélkül a dolgot. De azért ne csinálj hülyeséget!

\- Tudom, tudom - legyintek, és újra megnyomom a nagy, ezüstszínű gombot. Miért olyan lassúak a felvonók ebben az épületben? - Nincs kedved eljönni velem, amikor meglátogatom? Kioshi sosem vett engem túl komolyan, a szemembe röhögne, ha beállítanék hozzá egy fenyegetéssel.

\- Ha kell, felhívom a régi haverokat, és elmegyünk hozzá együtt. - Kouyou most már megint úgy vigyorog, mint a tejbetök. - Tudod, mint a régi szép időkben.

\- Ja, aztán a végén még ránkhívja a rendőrséget. Már nem vagyunk tizenhat évesek, Kou.

\- Azt próbálná meg! - teszi karba a kezét. Gyerekes mozdulat ez, az én kedvemért rájátszik a dologra, hogy megnevettessen. Biztos nem akarja egész nap a búvalbaszott képemet bámulni. Őszintén szólva meg tudom érteni, engem is csak még jobban lehangolt, amikor a próbaterem tükrében megláttam magam reggel, így próbáltam annak háttal játszani. - Komolyra fordítva a szót, szerintem a pasi Chikától úgyis jobban fél, mint tőled. Az a nő nagyon ijesztő tud lenni!

\- Ebben is igazad van - csóválom a fejem. Még élénken élnek bennem az emlékek azokról a pofonokról, amiket kölyökkoromban kaptam Chikától. Inkább ezer férfi, mint az ő haragja!

A zsebemben közben csörögni kezd a telefon. Amikor meglátom Kioshi nevét a kijelzőn, elönt a düh. Háromszor kell végighúznom a hüvelykujjam a kijelzőn, mire sikerül felvennem, a másik kezem pedig ösztönösen szorul ökölbe. Szerencse, hogy telefonon keresztül nem lehet bemosni valakinek egyet, mert most biztosan azzal indítanék. Kouyou a vállamra teszi a kezét, gondolom, a reakciómból kitalálta, ki hívott fel.

\- Szia Akira-kun! - hallom meg a sógorom hangját a vonal túlsó végén. Régen én ezzel az emberrel nagyon jóban voltam, mindig a pártját fogtam, amikor Chika panaszkodott rá. Most viszont tényleg meg tudnám ölni. - Bocs, hogy munkaidőben kereslek, de nem tudod véletlenül, hol van a nővéred?

\- De - mondom. Arra számítottam, hogy a hangom remegni fog a haragtól, de nem, szokatlanul nyugodt. - Nálam van.

\- Nálad? - csodálkozik.

\- Nálam - bólintok, bár ő ezt nem láthatja.

\- És esetleg azt is tudod, hogy miért nem veszi fel a telefont? Már vagy százszor próbáltam hívni.

\- Igen - mondom szárazon, miközben Uruha egyik keze a jobb vállamat masszírozza, ezzel próbálva nyugtatni engem.

\- És elárulod, miért? - emeli fel a hangját kissé Kioshi. Még neki áll feljebb?

\- Ha nem jössz rá magadtól, az a te bajod - szűröm a fogaim között. - Ne is próbáld meg keresni őt, hagyd békén egy pár napig. Perpillanat nem vagy éppen a szíve csücske, én pedig utállak, mint a szart, szóval ha lehet, engem is hanyagolj a közeljövőben.

\- Ezt... nem értem. - Tényleg nem érti, hallani a hangján. Valószínűleg még nem esett le neki, hogy miért akadt ki rá Chika. Persze, hiszen ő még nem tudja, hogy terhes. Én pedig nem fogom elmondani neki, akkor sem, ha szívesen a képébe üvölteném az igazságot. - Akira, haver, mondd már el, mi a baj? Mert most már tényleg kezdek aggódni. Eddig sem voltam éppen nyugodt, a feleségem se szó, se beszéd lelépett itthonról, itthagyott egyedül a gyerekekkel. Már azon voltam, hogy hívom a rendőrséget.

\- Kioshi, ez nem telefontéma, és nem én foglak felvilágosítani - erőltetek magamra nyugalmat az orrnyergemet masszírozva. - Várd meg, míg Chika keres téged, addig pedig ne zaklasd!

\- Na de...

\- Azt mondtam, ne zaklasd! - csattanok fel, mire morog valamit a vonal másik végén, amit nem értek. - Majd Chika keresni fog téged, amikor ő úgy gondolja. Addig vigyázz a gyerekekre, és gondolkozz el mélyen azon, hogy mekkora szemétláda vagy! Most pedig leteszem, mert dolgoznom kell.

\- Rohadj meg, Akira! - veti oda, majd bontja a vonalat, én pedig csak ekkor veszem észre, hogy már a próbateremben állunk. Teljesen kiesett a tetőtől idáig vezető út. Vagy talán ideteleportáltunk?

\- Minden oké? - kérdezi Ruki aggódva, amikor dühösen ledobom a telefont a dohányzóasztalra.

\- Nem. Családi dráma - dohogom. - De nem akarok most erről beszélni, inkább folytassuk a próbát, hogy ne is kelljen gondolnom a dologra!

\- Oké - bólint lassan Ruki, és kezébe veszi a mikrofont. Aoi a sarokban hangol, Ruru pedig csatlakozik hozzá, miközben Kai a saját vállát masszírozza. Én is magamhoz veszem a hangszerem, ám ebben a pillanatban nyílik a próbaterem ajtaja, és belép rajta Hana. Szertartásosan meghajol és bocsánatot kér a zavarásért, a többiek pedig udvariasan viszonozzák a köszöntést, Rurut leszámítva, aki felhorkan és karba teszi maga előtt a kezét. Olyan ellenségesen nézi a barátnőmet, hogy kedvem lenne beverni a képét, de megemberelem magam, és inkább Hanához lépek.

\- Hát te? Minden oké? - kérdezem, mire ő sután megfogja a kezem, megrázza a fejét, és a padlót kezdi el fixírozni.

\- Nem. Azt hiszem, hülyeséget csináltam - mondja folytott hangon. - Menjünk ki, kérlek!

Követem őt a folyosóra. Most veszem csak észre, hogy kisírtak a szemei. A kezeit tördeli, és most olyan aprónak és törékenynek tűnik, hogy nem bírom megállni, magamhoz ölelem és a hátát kezdem el simogatni.

\- Ne haragudj, hogy bejöttem. Csak... nem akartam, hogy otthon veszekedj majd velem, a nővéred előtt - motyogja, és megmarkolja a mellkasomon a pólót. - Nagyon, nagyon hülye voltam, és te nagyon fogsz utálni érte!

\- Megcsaltál? - szalad ki a számon, mire felkapja a fejét, és úgy néz rám, mintha éppen most mondtam volna ki a halálos ítéletét.

\- Dehogy! Soha! - mondja, én pedig elszégyellem magam. De hát mi mást is gondolhatnék ilyen bevezető után? - Én csak... én... szóval, tudod, van egy évfolyamtársam, aki a rajongótok. Kölcsönkérte a jegyzeteimet, mert múlt héten vidékre utazott a nagyanyjához, én meg felhívtam őt magunkhoz, hogy odaadjam neki.

\- Igen, és? Nem értem a problémát.

\- Meglátta a Mustangot a parkolóban. Meg Keijit és Osukát, és azt hiszem, rájött, hogy veled élek együtt - cincogja, mire nekem magasra szalad a szemöldököm. Most komolyan? - Csak annyit mondott, hogy milyen érdekes véletlen, de...

\- De látta a nevem kiírva az ajtóra - temetem a kezembe az arcomat. Amikor évekkel ezelőtt valamelyik rajongó, aki a régi iskolámba járt, feltette a tablóképem az internetre, persze a nevemmel együtt, akkor egy legyintéssel elintéztem a dolgot. Tokióban minden sarkon találni valakit ugyanezzel a névvel. Ám ha az a lány látta a kicsikémet és Keijiéket is, akkor szinte biztos, hogy kikövetkeztette, ki vagyok. - Mennyire jó barátnőd ez a lány?

\- Alig ismerem. Csak kétszer beszéltünk, biztos azért kérte el tőlem a jegyzeteket, mert szépen írok. - Remek, eszerint a lány talán már fel is tette valamelyik pletykafórumra, csatolva hozzá a fellelhető legelőnytelenebb képet Hanáról és a blogja linkjét. - Most nagyon haragszol?

\- Nem - rázom meg a fejem. Hana hülye volt, igen, de engem ezzel nem érhet kár, szóval miért is én haragudjak? Hana fog ezzel szívni, nem én, őt fogják a rajongólányok minden cafkának elhordani és zaklatni az interneten. Sajnálom őt, soha nem akartam, hogy ez történjen vele, azért is vigyáztam arra, hogy ne tudjon senki a kapcsolatunkról a legközelebbi barátainkon és a családjainkon kívül, ezért nem jártam el vele az egyetemi találkákra és nem voltam ott, amikor beszédet mondott a külföldi vendéghallgatók előtt, hiába tudtam, milyen fontos nap volt az a számára. - Viszont ne lepődj meg, ha kapsz majd pár nem túl szép üzenetet a blogodon. Néhány lány hajlamos kicsit túl komolyan venni a rajongást.

\- Komolyan nem haragszol? - Megrázom a fejem. Keringenek rólam és a srácokról ennél sokkal meredekebb pletykák is az interneten, és azokat is mindig nagy ívben leszartuk. Ezzel se lesz másként, bár Hana szempontjából kétségtelenül kellemetlen a dolog. - Tudod, azt hiszem, irtó nagy mázlim van veled - mosolyodik végre el, és a vállamra teszi a kezét. - Néha úgy érzem, hogy még akkor sem húznád fel magad, ha a kocsikulccsal végigkarcolnám a Mustang fényezését.

\- Tévedsz, ha meg mernéd tenni, megölnélek, feldarabolnálak, és az öbölbe dobnám a holttestedet - jelentem ki, mire felnevet, hangosan, csilingelőn. - De komolyan, egy ilyen apróságért nem fogom felhúzni magam. De azért a jövőben próbálj meg kicsit jobban odafigyelni!

\- Tudod, azért néha haragudhatnál. Végülis a békülős szex a legjobb.

Imádom ezt a nőt és az észjárását. Komolyan, ha lett is volna bennem bármiféle harag, most ezzel az egy mondatával elérte volna, hogy teljesen megfeledkezzek róla.

\- Hana, ha csak ezen múlik, este eljátszhatjuk, hogy veszekedünk. És akkor kapsz majd olyan békülős szexet, hogy a fal adja a másikat!

\- Perverz disznó! - vigyorog, mire a falnak nyomom és csókolni kezdem őt. Csak most jövök rá, milyen régen nem szeretkeztem vele, a Ruruval való veszekedések, később pedig az, hogy az édesanyja temetése után tartsam benne a lelket, teljesen lefoglalt, Hanára alig jutott időm. Most pedig még Chika is itt van. Pedig alig néhány nap múlva elmegyünk turnézni, és hetekig nem fogjuk látni egymást.

\- Ma már nincs több órád? - kérdezem a derekát simogatva, mire elmosolyodik.

\- Nincs.

\- Helyes! - Nagyon, nagyon helyes! Van itt egy üres kis szoba egy kényelmes kanapéval arra az esetre, ha valamelyikünknek bent kellene aludnia, szóval ott majd...

Valaki ebben a pillanatban megköszörüli a torkát, és amikor hátranézek a vállam felett, egy mosolygó Kai néz vissza rám. Ismerem ezt a mosolyt, semmi jót nem jelent. A kurva életbe, ha csak két perccel később jön ki utánunk, már nem mert volna megzavarni minket!

\- Már bocs, Reita-san, de folytatnunk kéne a próbát - mondja olyan éllel a hangjában, hogy elszégyellem magam. - Mindenki csak rád vár.

\- Bocs, izé, egy perc és jövök. - Hebegek-habogok, mint a tökkelütött. Remek.

\- Egy perc! - teszi fel a mutatóujját úgy, mint egy szigorú szülő, majd eltűnik a próbaterem ajtaja mögött. Én pedig csak sóhajtani tudok. Jól esne most megütni valakit vagy valamit.

\- Sajnálom - motyogom Hanának, mire ő kipirult arccal megrázza a fejét és nyom egy puszit a kezemre, ami eddig az arcát simogatta.

\- Megígértem Chika-channak, hogy elkísérem ma az orvoshoz - mondja. - Este majd bepótoljuk.

\- Jó - csókolom meg, és közben azon gondolkodom, vajon ezúttal mi lesz az, ami keresztülhúzza a számításaimat.


	11. Tizenegyedik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudom, hogy irtóra rövid ez a fejezet - nézzétek el nekem, szétszedtem ezt és a következőt, mert egyben szörnyen hosszú lett volna, és logikailag itt volt értelme kettévágni.

Fáradtan érek haza. Lerúgom a lábamról a cipőt, majd elvonszolom magam a nappaliig. Kai, miután tanúja volt annak, hogy majdnem nekiestem Hanának a folyosón, igyekezett a szuszt is kihajtani belőlem. Komolyan mondom, pont úgy viselkedett, mint egy szigorú tanítóbácsi, aki az osztály legfegyelmezetlenebb kölykét igyekszik megzabolázni. A közelmúlt esményei után tulajdonképpen nem is kéne csodálkoznom ezen, inkább hálás lehetek, hogy ennyivel megúsztam a dolgot. Az utóbbi időben miattam és Ruru miatt túl sok volt a balhé, a srácok mégsem szívják emiatt a vérünk - és ezért, úgy érzem, tartozom a nekik annyival, hogy befogom a pofám, és teszem, amit mondanak.

A kanapéra dőlnék, de útban van Chika ágyneműje, így inkább a konyhába megyek, hogy kivegyek magamnak a hűtőből egy palack árpateát. Az egyik polcon egy kis tálban puding vár, rajta egy üzenettel Hanától. Elmosolyodom, amiért még erre is gondolt, és bár nem vagyok éhes, végül a pudingot is beviszem magammal a nappaliba, bekapcsolom a tévét, és ledobom magam a fotelba - és alig néhány perccel később már se kép, se hang.

Arra ébredek, hogy simogatják az arcomat. Ki sem nyitom a szemem, csak sóhajtok egyet.

\- Máshol is simogathatnál - suttogom. - Valahol sokkal lejjebb.

\- Inkább kihagyom - hallom meg Chika hangját, mire kipattannak a szemeim, és hitetlenkedve nézek körbe. Amikor elszundikálok a kanapén, Hana szokott lenni az, aki így ébreszt, nem a testvérem. Ez azért… eléggé kínos.

\- Bocs. Azt hiszem, elaludtam - motyogom, mire Chika felnevet.

\- Rá nem jöttem volna, zseni - ül le mellém. - De légy szíves, ne tegyél ajánlatot a nővérednek, akkor sem, ha még félálomban vagy! Nem mintha nem lenne jó tested, Akira, meg hát az utóbbi időben igazi főnyeremény pasi lettél, de mégiscsak ugyanazok a szüleink.

Erre már én is elnevetem magam.

\- Hana hol van? - ülök feljebb, és nyújtóztatom ki elgémberedett tagjaimat.

\- Beugrott a közértbe. Azt mondta, addig jöjjek fel. Lehet, hogy most vesz gumit, és nem akarja, hogy lássam - kacsint rám Chika. - Milyen napod volt?

\- Ezt most nekem kellene megkérdeznem, nem?

Chika erre sóhajt egy nagyot, és hátradől a kanapén.

\- A tesztek nem tévedtek, tíz hetes terhes vagyok - mondja. - Tudod, volt időm gondolkodni a dolgon, és azt hiszem, megtartom. Nem akartam több gyereket, ez igaz, de most, hogy úton van… Azt hiszem, nem lenne szívem elvetetni. Kicsit majd át kell szerveznem az életemet, de talán nem is lesz olyan vészes a dolog.

Elmosolyodok és magamhoz ölelem őt, mire sírni kezd. Nem mondok semmit, csak a hátát simogatom, míg abba nem hagyja, és szipogva ki nem sétál a konyhába, hogy hozzon magának egy zsebkendőt.

\- Tudod, az egy dolog, hogy a gyereknek nem róhatom fel, hogy megfogant… de a férjemnek igen - mondja, amikor visszaér a nappaliba. Leül a kanapéra, és felhúzza a lábait úgy, mint kislány korában, amikor a nagyobb lányok megcibálták a haját az iskolában. - Nem akarok elválni, nem akarok olyan kettészakadt családot, mint a miénk volt. Én azt akarom, hogy a gyerekeim ismerjék az apjukat, érted?

Bólintok, mert értem. Pont én ne érteném?

\- Szóval meg kell próbálnom megbocsátani neki. De hogyan, mindezek után? - temeti kezébe az arcát. Erre nem tudok mit mondani, csak ülök ott tanácstalanul. A helyében én sem tudnám, mit csináljak.

Hana tíz perccel később fut be, bevásárlószatyorral a kezében, és próbál csevegni, de sem nekem, sem Chikának nincs éppen jó kedve. Szinte nem is szólunk egymáshoz vacsora közben. A lehető leggyorsabban megfürdök, miután Chika lefekszik a kanapéra, és én is bebújok az ágyba. Hana alig húsz perccel később mászik be a takaró alá. Meztelen, a bőre citromfű illatú a testápolótól, az ajkai pedig cseresznyeízűek. Megcsókol, először csak finoman, és magához húz, én pedig nem ellenkezem. Amióta bent volt a cégnél, csak erre vártam: hogy érintsen és érinthessem.

A hátára lököm, és mit sem törődve azzal, hogy Chika a szomszéd helyiségben valószínűleg mindent hallani fog, durván, szinte erőszakosan tapadok az ajkaira, és teketóriázás nélkül csúsztatom a két puha combja közé a kezemet. Remélem, nem bánja, hogy ma kihagyom az előjátékot - az megvolt, amikor bejött hozzám a céghez. Kívánom őt, annyira, hogy képtelen vagyok uralkodni magamon, azonnal magamévá akarom tenni. Ám ez mégsem következik be: zajt hallok meg a nappaliból, mintha Chika leejtett volna valamit, és erről eszembe jut, hogy a szomszéd szobában a terhes nővérem fekszik… Igencsak lelombozó gondolat, egycsapásra el is megy a kedvem a szextől.

Dühösen gördülök le Hanáról, és belebokszolok a párnámba. Nem nézek rá, szitkozódva a fejemre húzom a takarót, és magamban azért fohászkodok, bár nyelne el a föld. Ilyen még soha nem történt velem… illetve igen, fiatalon, amikor annyira részeg voltam, hogy nem állt fel, de Hanával soha nem jártam még így.

\- Minden oké? - hallom meg a hangját, mire erőtlenül kinyújtom a karom a takaró alól, és felmutatom a hüvelykujjam. Persze, minden oké, csak éppen azok után, hogy már nem is emlékszem, mikor feküdtem le utoljára a barátnőmmel, és mennyire vártam ezt az estét, nem sikerült működésre bírnom a legbecsesebb testrészem. Igen, persze, minden rendben van. - Akkor légy szíves, ne bújj el előlem!

\- Inkább most itt maradnék a takaró alatt. Jó hosszú ideig - morgom, mire Hana felnevet, és lerántja rólam a paplant.

\- Ne csináld már! Akira, semmi gond, ez mindenkivel megesik…

\- Könyörgöm, ne beszéljünk róla! - nyögöm, mire sóhajt egy nagyot, de nem erőlteti a témát. Lefekszik mellém, a hátamra hajtja a fejét, és alig néhány perccel később már egyenletesen szuszog. Az én szememre azonban egész éjjel nem jön álom.

~.~

Másnap reggel, még a próbák előtt felmegyek a tetőre, és rágyújtok. Egyik szálat szívom a másik után, az sem érdekel, hogy szédülni kezdek. A kezem egyszerre remeg a kialvatlanságtól és az idegességtől.

\- Hát téged meg mi lelt? - hallom meg Kouyou hangját. A kezében egy Starbuck’s-os papírpohár és egy előre csomagolt szendvics, utóbbit a kezembe nyomja, és mellettem a korlátnak támaszkodik. - A nővéred vagy a nőd?

\- Kösz, de már reggeliztem - nyújtom vissza felé a szendvicset, de nem veszi el.

\- Edd meg, mert úgy nézel ki, mint aki mindjárt összeesik. Egy palack vizet is szívesen lediktálnék a torkodon, de túl messze van az automata, és most, hogy látom, mennyire szét vagy csúszva, nem hagylak itt egyedül.

\- Ennyire látszik? - Ezt nem gondoltam volna, azt hittem, csak annyira nézek ki szarul, mint bárki, aki túl keveset aludt. Kelletlenül harapok egyet a szendvicsből. Egészen finom, sült csirkefalatkák és valamiféle tejszínes szósz van benne.

\- Nem, de én ismerlek, mint a tenyeremet - von vállat. - Na, mesélj!

\- Megígéred, hogy nem röhögsz ki? - sandítok rá a szemem sarkából, mire komolyan bólint egyet.

\- Tudod, hogy nem tenném.

Röviden elmondom neki, mi történt tegnap este. Egy ideig nézi a város felhőkarcolóit, a kávéját kortyolva, mint aki hosszan gondolkodik rajta, mit is mondjon.

\- Nézd, ez tényleg mindenkivel megeshet. Velem is megtörtént már. Különben is, azt mondod, hogy azért volt, mert Chika ott volt a szomszéd szobában - hát, nekem sem állna fel, ha tudnám, hogy a tesóm hallani fogja, hogyan dugok meg egy nőt.

\- Ez akkor is kurva kínos - morgom. - És, tudod, egy ideje már nem feküdtünk le egymással. Pedig teljesen rendben van a kapcsolatunk, csak valahogy mindig közbejön valami.

\- Mint tegnap Kai a folyosón? - vigyorog rám kajánul. Kedvem lenne fejbe vágni.

\- Örülök, hogy jól szórakozol a nyomoromon.

\- Nem szórakozok jól. Nézd, Akira, te már megint túl nagy feneket kerítesz valaminek, aminek nem sok jelentősége van.

\- Nem sok jelentősége? - vonom fel a szemöldökömet. Ez tényleg nem érti, mi a problémám?

\- Nem sok jelentősége - ismétli el komolyan, és vállon vereget. - Vannak ilyen időszakok minden ember életében. Ennyi, lépj túl rajta, és az istenért, ne szívj el még egy cigit, mert nem akarlak próba helyett egész nap ápolgatni, ha rosszul leszel tőle!

\- Szeretném azt hinni, hogy igazad van - sóhajtom, újabbat harapva a szendvicsből.

\- Rei, tudod, hogy nekem mindig igazam van - vigyorog, majd a karomnál fogva az ajtó felé terel engem. - Gyerünk, mindjárt kezdődik a próba, és Kai irtó dühös lesz, ha elkésünk!


End file.
